


Южное гостеприимство

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Смерть перевита фиалками.Вирджиния Вульф





	Южное гостеприимство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Southern Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777599) by [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok). 



> Volmaakt - совершенный  
> Lam - ягненок  
> Verleiding - искушение  
> Υπερυψωμένα - благородный  
> Pjeshkë - персик

Южное гостеприимство

_Смерть перевита фиалками._  
Вирджиния Вульф  
**Пролог**

 

_16 июня 1934 г._

Призрачное дуновение ветра, которому не суждено было повеять, попыталось лениво шелохнуть занавеси тонкой работы. Вялый солнечный луч пополз по комнате, касаясь мерцающими пальцами половиц когда-то богатого поместья – теперь пустующего, если не считать цикад, стрекочущих на обветшалых от дождей ставнях, беспорядочно бьющих иногда по изношенным панелям фасада.

Земли поместья уже давно не засевались и, оставленные без должного присмотра, заросли сорняком и чертополохом. Внушительный клубок скрытых в траве змеиных гнезд, купающихся в тошнотворно-сладком аромате жимолости, ждал часа, когда на него наступит неосторожный путник, забредший слишком далеко от людей и надежды на спасение.

От поместья к окружавшему его лесу вела едва различимая тропа, меняя каждый раз направление, чтобы обогнуть подкравшиеся слишком близко болота, из-за которых безопасно пройти из одного конца в другой было невозможно.

Влажное хлюпанье заболоченной земли нарушали лишь звуки усталых шагов и тяжелое дыхание человека, пробиравшегося по знакомым топям, успевшего давно отвыкнуть от воздуха Джорджии. Оглядев свои владения и царивший в них хаос, Балам Хакс позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем сделать решительный шаг в прошлое, которое, как он думал, осталось далеко позади.

***

Хакс быстро понял всю одиозность своего нового удела, полностью изменившего остаток его жизни. Все его имущество прибыло лишь несколько дней спустя. Ветхая повозка, запряженная исхлыстанной кобылой, с громким скрипом остановилась на излишне почтительном расстоянии от одной лишь ползущей по земле тени его особняка. Из того, что еле внятно говорил ему дрожащими губами возчик, Хакс понял, что тот наотрез отказывался заезжать дальше в болота. Его неприглядные помощники, которые сидели в задней части повозки и которых Хакс попытался нанять для переноса вещей, только перекрестились.

– Туда, нет, с’р, никто не ходит.

Хакс в раздражении отправил их восвояси, отмахнувшись от них выверенным движением руки. И сам принялся, утирая пот со лба и молчаливо благодаря отлив, перетаскивать по грязи тюк за тюком. Повозка позади него тронулась и, то и дело останавливаясь, потащилась прочь.

К тому моменту, как последний короб оказался на своем месте, безжалостное солнце уже прильнуло к земле, позолотив особняк в хвастливой попытке сдержать тени, беспорядочно плясавшие по двору.

Уже у себя Хакс без сил упал на кровать. Влажные от пота янтарные пряди приклеились к его обгоревшему лицу, изнуренное тело ныло. Закрыв глаза и массируя кончиками пальцев саднящую кожу затылка в отчаянной попытке облегчить нарастающую головную боль, Хакс начал понемногу восстанавливать дыхание.

Некоторое время спустя, ни на йоту не преуспев в своих начинаниях, Хакс перевернулся на спину и пустым взглядом посмотрел на потолок, вновь размышляя, не ошибся ли он в решении сюда приехать. Выбор, впрочем, у него был небольшой: получение наследства, так своевременно завещанного ему отцом, зависело от того, предъявит ли он права на владение поместьем. Ему довольно легко удалось устроить свой перевод – генерал армии США в мирное время мог перемещаться по стране свободно, а живя на военное пособие, он не мог отказываться от денег. Так что, к лучшему или худшему, блудный сын вернулся домой.

Бездействие слишком быстро разбудило в Хаксе потребность чем-то себя занять, и он вновь поднялся на ноги. Он в задумчивости шел, ведя пальцами по шершавой стене, по лабиринтам дома, в котором провел все детство, и отчетливо чувствовал затхлость. Его несколько беспокоили чувства, поднимавшиеся в нем каждый раз, когда обои под кончиками пальцев оказывались вздутыми – напоминая о еще одной предстоящей ему в будущем трате денег. Хотя наследство, оставленное отцом, и сделало его баснословно богатым, все внутри него вскипало при мысли о том, чтобы чинить то, что не следовало портить изначально. Стать наследником разрушенных владений было непросто, учитывая отцовский взгляд на жизнь, который Хакс не разделял – и о котором напоминало ему теперь каждое пятнышко плесени на обоях.

Груз ответственности удобно обосновался на его плечах, стоило ему почувствовать под ладонью деформировавшееся дерево перил и спуститься вниз. Хакс знал, что проделал грандиозную работу, в столь короткие сроки приведя походивший до его приезда на пещеру главный холл в некое подобие порядка. Дни до прибытия багажа он провел на четвереньках, возвращая сияние сначала входу, а затем и остальной части пола, тщательно вымывая его, начищая воском, полируя – пока запомнившийся ему с детства дух дома не начал оживать вновь.

Силы свои Хакс черпал в контроле, эмоциональном и физическом, и его скромный скарб подтверждал этот факт. Но за предков своих он говорить не мог, а те не прилагали никаких усилий, чтобы игнорировать свое богатство и не выставлять его напоказ. Каждая комната покинутого поместья была полностью обставлена роскошной мебелью и готова принять любых, даже самых искушенных гостей. Теперь же единственной живой душой в этих стенах был тот, чей интерес к расточительности был меньше, чем у любого Хакса до него.

Это, однако, не касалось книг. Воспринимая тяжесть всей своей коллекции как необходимую пищу для ума, он наконец приступил к последнему этапу переезда: пронес каждый ящик по главной лестнице, в библиотеку, и бережно, с любовью расставил все книги по местам. Через несколько часов, когда севшее все же полностью солнце позволило опуститься ясному ночному покрывалу, Хакс вернулся в свою комнату и блаженно провалился в полностью заслуженный сон.

*** 

Когда позволяла погода, он совершал прогулки по болоту до местечка на полпути до города, осторожно обходя облепленные мухами беззащитные растения. Он благоразумно заставил себя составить приятное знакомство с мясником, Флойдом, тучным типом с суровым характером, и его юным помощником Ареном, чей устрашающий рост компенсировался его мягкой натурой. Польза такого товарищества для Хакса была в том, что он за весьма разумные деньги избавился от необходимости каждый раз изнемогать от зноя, выходя в город за чем-то столь незначительным, как пища; Арен был только рад встречать его посередине пути за шанс сбежать от невообразимого зловония и жестокой жары мясной лавки и провести время на свежем воздухе, под мягкими тенями кипарисов.

С того места, где остановился сейчас Хакс, городок просматривался полностью. Лавка мясника с левого края, бакалейщика – с правого, прямо по курсу – почта, со всей страстью прильнувшая к зданию, которое, без сомнения, когда-то было неплохой крепкой церковью. Разбросанные между ними обветшалые домики являли собой картину неприглядную; пыльные, хлипкие, ржавые крыши венчали лачуги с крыльцом и решетчатыми оградами. Лучи солнца выхватывали фигурки, украшающие ящики для почты, насаженные на опасно накренившиеся шесты. То, что издалека казалось причудливыми украшениями, свисающими из окон и лавочных вывесок, оказалось посеревшими костями; они связывались между собой в орнамент столь причудливый и странный, что Хакс ради собственного блага решил не спрашивать о них.

Из часовни послышался звон колокола, и приземистая церковь выпустила из чрева своих посетителей – торжественную процессию людей с тяжелыми веками и искривленными гримасой губами. Хакс испытал удовлетворение от того, что смог наконец изучить их, до этого момента у него не было на это времени. Он внимательно всматривался в каждого, подмечая неявные знаки дружбы, угрюмые взгляды соперников, собирая любую информацию, которая могла поведать, от кого можно добиться выгоды, а кого стоит обойти стороной. Ему показалось, что большинство из них не обрадовались бы новым знакомствам.

Солнце поднялось высоко и грозило еще более серьезными ожогами, когда Хакс подошел к лавке бакалейщика и кивнул блондинке, подметавшей снаружи. Та лишь бросила на него сердитый взгляд и скрылась в темноте своего магазинчика. Хакс, вздохнув, признал за удачу уже то, что она вообще его узнала. Он начинал думать, что усыпление подозрительности этих людей потребует от него ледяного спокойствия.

 

**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ**

_9 июля 1935_

Сверчки пели друг другу в тиши теплой ночи, когда что-то выдернуло Хакса из сна. Каждая клеточка тела напряглась – что-то было _не так_. Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, знакомые очертания шкафов и комодов выглядели вполне безобидно, ничто не предвещало дурного. В своей тревоге Хакс натянул через голову рубашку и слепо пошарил под кроватью в поисках ботинок. Нащупав и вытащив их наружу, он зашнуровался и встал, схватил со столика бережно хранящуюся на нем винтовку. Запоздало вспомнив про сигареты, Хакс обернулся и положил их в карман, после чего широким шагом прошелся по комнате и осторожно выглянул в дверной проем. Легкие занавески пропускали тусклые лунные лучи, льющие в окно в дальнем конце коридора и придающие ему нездоровый бледно-зеленый оттенок. Беспросветная тьма расползалась от неосвещенных уголков, поглощая картины в богатых рамках и тканевые скатерти узких столиков. Хакс бесшумно двинулся вперед, ведя опущенной рукой по стене, прислушиваясь, не топают ли ботинки по ковру. Он заглядывал в каждую комнату на своем пути, и каждая оказывалась пустой. В какой-то момент его пальцы сжались вокруг прохладного дерева балясины, венчавшей начало лестницы. Он спустился, прошел по пустому холлу и приоткрыл массивные двери своего кабинета. Еще раз окинул его беглым взглядом и, посчитав пустым, перешел в смежную с ним столовую.

_Ничего._

Хакс начал чувствовать себя глупо, когда выскочил в кухню, посеребренную проникшим сквозь широкие окна светом луны. 

_«Наверное, показалось, – у него вырвался судорожный вздох. – Но лучше проверить»._

Он взял себя в руки, открыл отъехавшую с шуршанием дверь и сделал шаг наружу.

Густой туман скрывал лунный свет, сводя его к одному лишь мерцанию светлячков, роящихся у кромки воды. Помогали они мало, и отличить папоротник от мха оказалось непросто. Прищурившись в тщетной попытке рассмотреть лучше, Хакс внимательно вслушивался в манящие звуки ночи, гулкие стенания жаб и так непохожие на них звонкие трели козодоев. Когда неподалеку от него раздались странные всплески воды, это немедленно привлекло его внимание. Выставив вперед винтовку, Хакс распрямил плечи и прицелился в туман, найдя нужную ему точку с точностью до миллиметра. Но все разом стихло. Хакс застыл, словно каменный, локти напряглись, когда он нащупал пальцем курок, кровь молотом стучала в ушах. Он медленно вел взглядом по покрытой росой зелени в поисках преступника, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он кого-то заметил… Оглушительный грохот выстрела вспугнул птиц, и они с пронзительным криком поднялись в воздух, превратившись в облако хлопающих крыльев. От отдачи засаднило плечо. Хакс в ужасе шагнул на подгибающихся ногах вперед и успел лишь выставить вперед руки, прежде чем рухнуть лицом в грязь. Резко выдохнув через нос, он широко раскрытыми глазами недоверчиво смотрел на землю. Этот… это _существо_ было неправдоподобным; огромное, полностью покрытое темной шерстью, с окровавленными клыками и влажными когтями, в глазах отражался свет луны. Хакс выстрелил в него машинально и не мог пожалеть об этом, несмотря на боль в плече. Взяв себя в руки, он поднялся и поправил рубашку, собираясь с силами и уверенностью для охоты на монстра.

Казалось, он брел сквозь растения часами, продираясь через дельфиниум и отбрасывая в стороны кендырь. Безо всякого успеха шагая по подофиллуму, чувствуя влажные, залитые лунным светом капли на щеках, он дергал руками, вырывая ткань рукавов из ловушек цикуты. Наконец Хакс раздраженно фыркнул и сдался. Он выудил из кармана брюк сигареты и коробок спичек и позволил разуму снова взять над ним верх. Он прикрыл ладонью огонек от ветра и поджег табак, размышляя над самой возможностью существования монстра. Разумеется, к этому моменту он бы уже его нашел. Прячась в рододендроне, он не обнаружил ничего, ни шерсти на аконитах, ни пятен крови на дурмане. Тварь таких размеров ни за что не смогла бы скрыться в низеньких филодендронах. Хакс вздохнул, выдохнул дым через ноздри, и тихий внутренний голосок, та его часть, что была очарована загадочными необъяснимыми вещами, с сомнением прошептала:

– _Ты его видел. Он здесь был._

Хакс подавил этот голос безо всякой жалости.

Перекинув ремень винтовки на здоровое плечо, он повернул к дому. Ругая себя за ребяческую пугливость, он продрался сквозь растущую у особняка ежевику, толкнул дверь и позволил ей с громким шумом захлопнуться у него за спиной.

*** 

День застал его отдыхающим в тени веранды. Хакс сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и вел пальцем по строкам очередного захватывающего романа. Он протянул руку к столику, за чаем. Кубики льда в стакане бряцали друг о друга, пока он пил, не отрывая взгляда от книги. У него ушла добрая часть года на то, чтобы обустроиться в доме, но теперь, когда все было сделано, он об этом горько жалел. В конечном итоге он смог лишь немного привести особняк в порядок. Тот не подлежал ремонту. Хакс сделал, что мог, но пол все равно местами проваливался, а некоторые стены искривились. Поначалу он упорствовал, связывался со всеми реставраторами штата, чтобы спросить совет, – но напрасно. А примирившись наконец с этим разочарованием, он обнаружил, что в Джорджии нечего делать кроме как потеть. Ему редко выпадал случай покинуть болота, особенно теперь, когда Арен начал встречаться с той блондинкой из лавки – как там ее звали, Фонтейна? Флора? Фазма? И Арен был более чем готов проходить весь путь по болотам от начала до конца, пользуясь любой возможностью провести день в ее компании. Хакс часто смотрел, как они шли по тропе – руки Арена были заняты продуктами, и он смущенно улыбался крепко сложенной женщине. Иногда они ненадолго задерживались, обмениваясь любезностями и со смехом попивая напитки на веранде. Однако с недавних пор их разговоры перешли в более мрачное русло: склонив головы над столом, они шептали о смертях, после которых находили лишь части тел. Улицы города пустели к ночи, теперь было небезопасно выходить на них после заката. И эти двое покидали Хакса задолго до него, рука в руке, прижимаясь друг к другу еще ближе, пока вовсе не скрывались из виду. Что чаще всего означало, что Хакс будет бродить из комнаты в комнату, сам словно отгорающий закат, проводя ленивые дни в тишине. И эта тишина все больше душила его, так же, как ядовитый плющ душил его особняк.

Устлавшие небо облака потемнели, обещая разразиться дождем и пуская ток по венам Хакса. Он прожил здесь достаточно, чтобы знать: у него осталось немного времени на то, чтобы спасти от дождя вещи и укрыться самому, прежде чем небеса над ним разверзнутся. Несколько раздосадованный несвоевременностью ситуации, Хакс запомнил страницу, на которой остановился, поднялся на ноги и, заложив руки за голову, лениво прогнулся в спине, потягиваясь. Плечо все еще ныло, и он рассеянно подумал, что последние остатки этой боли растворятся после горячей ванны. Если для того, чтобы отрешиться от мира, и был момент удобнее, чем гроза, Хакс такого не знал. Держа эту приятную мелочь в уме, он собрал вещи и зашел в дом. Оставил книгу на столике под лестницей, не торопясь прошел через холл к кухне и сполоснул чашку из-под чая. Он повернулся, чтобы повесить ее на штатив для сушки, и вдруг увидел его в окне: нечто огромное, черное, покрытое кровью, скрывающееся в океане цветущего спатифиллюма. 

Хакс остолбенел. Кровь застыла в жилах.

_Не может быть._

Его разум настаивал на отрицании происходящего, ноги ослабли. Он не желал поворачиваться к этому спиной, пока не подпер каблуком ботинка заднюю дверь.

_Там никого не было. Ты проверял._

Неподалеку сверкнула, осветив округу, молния, когда Хакс вышел во двор, пытаясь отыскать в подсознании сколь-нибудь убедительные варианты, твердые аргументы против существования того, что лежало прямо перед ним, что становилось все ближе с каждым его осторожным шагом. Тихое ворчание грома стало единственным предупреждением, прежде чем его поглотил дождь, насквозь промочивший его и накрывший серым туманом болота. Теплый ветер встрепал его волосы, смахнул попавшие на ресницы капли, а он подходил все ближе к…

_Господь милосердный, это же человек._

Хакс ринулся вперед. Его сердце отчаянно билось, попадая в унисон с хлюпаньем грязи под ногами, когда он упал на колени перед распростертой на земле, раскинувшей руки фигурой. Хакс судорожно осмотрел его.

На нем было тяжелое пальто, явно слишком теплое для климата Джорджии и вышедшее из моды несколько десятилетий назад. По ткани расползлось, испортив вышивку и запачкав траву, огромное пятно крови. Машинально выругавшись сквозь зубы, Хакс спросил, перекрикивая дождь:

– Вы меня слышите?

Мужчина нахмурил густые брови, скрытые наполовину прядями темных волос, и застонал, слабый возглас протеста захлебнулся, не достигнув его губ. Он заскользил сапогами по мокрой грязи в достойной уважения попытке подняться на ноги. Хакс схватил его за плечо, удерживая твердой рукой, положил его голову себе на колени и на миг поразился строгим чертам его лица. Хакс в неловкой попытке успокоить его опустил ладонь ему на лоб. Если ночью он подстрелил именно его, то это создание пролежало здесь, истекая кровью в грязи, больше половины суток.

– Все хорошо, я... – он на миг запнулся, осознавая иронию слов, которые собирался произнести, – я не причиню вам вреда. Вы в безопасности.

Мужчина открыл глаза цвета гречишного меда, с мольбой в лихорадочном взгляде.

– Помоги мне.

Хакс смотрел на него и чувствовал, как поднимает внутри голову чувство вины. Это был просто человек, и Хакс выстрелил в него. Просто человек с серьезным лицом и необыкновенными волосами цвета ночи, рассыпавшимися теперь по коленям Хакса, с темными ресницами, прикрывавшими синяки под его глазами. Просто человек с припухшими впалыми щеками, благородными высокими скулами и прямым римским носом. Человек с белой, почти прозрачной кожей; эбонитовое дерево и слоновая кость, уместное пристанище россыпи родинок на щеках и лбу. Человек с сильными руками, длинными пальцами и чистыми ногтями, слабо держащий его сейчас за талию. Неудивительно, что Хакс принял его за зверя.

Хакс забросил его руки себе на плечи, аккуратно раскачался на каблуках и встал. Человек весил примерно тонну, его причудливый наряд промок до нитки. У Хакса заломило от боли плечи. Он пригнул голову как можно ниже, напрасно пытаясь защитить ее от потоков дождя, и как мог поспешил к дому, шагая по лужам и путаясь в клубках засохшего аконита. Уже у порога человек вдруг вскинул руку и вцепился ей в дверной косяк. Хакс в изумлении посмотрел на него: тот все еще утыкался лицом ему в грудь и не открывал глаз.

_Как он?.._

– Могу я войти? – прерывая ход мыслей Хакса, пробормотал он, словно в бреду.

Хакс моргнул, и недоверчиво встряхнул головой, разбрызгивая крупные капли дождя.

– Этим мы сейчас и заняты, разве нет?

– Мне нужно твое приглашение.

Хакс зажмурился в замешательстве.

– Приглашаю. Все? Сейчас мы войдем внутрь.

Что за странные причуды.

Дождь ворвался в дом вместе с ними, под ногами Хакса растеклась, заливаясь под кухонный кафель, вода, слабо мерцающая в свете ламп. Хакс с усилием захлопнул дверь, практически поскользнувшись. Чувствуя боль в груди, он протащил мужчину через холл, положил его на кровать в свободной комнате и быстрым шагом вернулся в кухню. Там он вытряхнул из ящика чистые полотенца, сунул в карман брюк щипцы и, стараясь не мочить больше водой кафель, вынул из раковины таз с водой. Он поставил его на обеденный стул и, взяв этот стул в руки, пошел в комнату.

Снаружи поднялся ветер. Он раз за разом яростно набрасывался на особняк, когда Хакс опустился на колени перед кроватью, чтобы снять со своего внезапного подопечного испорченное пальто. Ткань под его ладонями была толстой, объемной и распадалась на мокрые клочки, открывая взгляду оставшийся целым жилет. Сдув лезшую в глаза прядь волос, Хакс дотянулся до ремня и отстегнул от него охотничий нож, начал срезать пальто с незнакомца, извинившись за это про себя. Если тот выживет, он предложит ему оплатить замену. С жилетом проблем оказалось меньше, Хакс расстегнул пуговицы и увидел тонкую нижнюю рубаху из хлопка, ярко-красную от талии до груди. Он легко разорвал ее голыми руками.

При виде обнаженного торса незнакомца ощущение вины усилилось вдвое. Пуля прошила его чуть не насквозь, пробравшись под кожу, жировой слой и застряв в мышце – последней тонкой преграде, защищающей органы. Постаравшись сосредоточиться, Хакс засучил мокрые рукава и опустил полотенце в таз. Он отжал лишнюю воду и бережно отер живот незнакомца. Хакс смывал кровь осторожными, короткими движениями, часто ополаскивая ткань. Очищение раны отняло у него немало времени, и без засохшей крови она смотрелась чужеродной: розовая, дряблая и лоснящаяся. Хакс сделал глубокий вздох, достал из кармана щипцы и начал ощупывать пальцами поврежденную кожу, пока не почувствовал засевшее на глубине нескольких дюймов железо. Он прижал к ране ткань и надавил, облегчая щипцам доступ к телу. Все, чего касался металл, разрывалось, кровь хлестала быстрее, чем Хакс успевал вытирать ее, и он без устали смахивал ее полотенцем. К сожалению, у него не было инструментов, чтобы удалить пулю с большей аккуратностью, и он, отложив щипцы, пошел по самому легкому пути. Мужчина дернулся, когда Хакс проник пальцами сквозь слои плоти и, продравшись к пуле, быстро выдернул ее из тела. Кровь забрызгала его руки и рубашку. Хакс как можно скорее вновь прижал к ране ткань и не отпускал, пока не уверился, что перестала лить кровь. Он оставил пулю на столике и пошел в чулан, за швейной иглой и нейлоновой нитью, которую его матушка всегда держала под рукой, на случай если ее очарованный наукой сын снова себя покалечит. Хакс вставил в иглу нить и начал штопать незнакомца: из-за выступающих из проколов капель крови пальцы скользили, работа шла медленно, но он все же довел ее до конца. Хакс обрезал нить и оценивающе посмотрел на свой труд. Должно было сработать. Лицо мужчины исказилось, но он не очнулся, припухшие губы приоткрылись, обнажив не такие уж тупые зубы и десны цвета меди. Хакс изумленно предположил, что тот кашлял собравшейся в легких кровью, и полностью упал духом. Сил держаться больше не осталось, он зарылся окровавленными руками в волосы, а после откинулся на стул и положил запястья на подлокотники. Темные струйки тихо потекли по дереву на пол. Пока Хакс наблюдал за незнакомцем, тот иногда то ли всхрапывал, то ли рычал и подергивался во сне.

Через некоторое время из-за небывалой бури отключили электричество. Хакс запалил имевшиеся на этот случай лампы, и комната через толстое желтое стекло начала казаться золотой. Света было ровно столько, чтобы смотреть, не проснулся ли незнакомец. Серый от усталости, Хакс вышел, заперев за собой дверь, и поднялся наверх, чтобы принять ванну – то, чего он так хотел этим вечером, до того, как пришлось полоскать в воде кровавые тряпки.

Плечо все еще продолжало ныть.

Дождь лил всю ночь.

*** 

Хакс проснулся засветло. Небо посерело, стало непривычно холодно. Он неуклюже оделся, стараясь беречь поврежденную руку, натянул брюки и рубашку. И приступил к ежедневному распорядку дня: почистил зубы, сбрил рыжую щетину с подбородка, аккуратно уложил волосы. Судя по отражению в зеркале, он выглядел уставшим, и залегшие под оливковыми глазами круги после вчерашних событий его не удивляли. Он приподнял аккуратную бровь, смеясь над самим собой, и резко подавил жалость к себе. Положив в карман сигареты, он вышел из комнаты и спустился по лестнице, от звука его шагов по холлу пошло эхо. У закрытой им вчера двери Хакс помедлил, гадая, что найдет там, когда отопрет.

Он облегченно вздохнул, увидев возвышающийся над кроватью кокон простыней. Мужчина перевернулся во сне и теперь лежал на боку, замотавшись в простыни, темные волосы живописно разметались по пуховым подушкам. Он спал лицом ко входу, и Хакс, присмотревшись, подумал, что его кожа немного порозовела и уже почти не просвечивала насквозь. Мужчина тихо стонал и хмурил брови, веки дрожали – сон не избавил его от боли. От этих звуков Хакс почувствовал себя неуютно. Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и направился прямиком в кухню, чтобы зажечь плиту и поставить на нее кофейник.

Он вышел на веранду. Воздух постепенно нагревался, по подозрению Хакса, большей частью из-за солнечных лучей, безуспешно пытавшихся проникнуть сквозь облачный покров. Он оперся на изгородь и наклонился вперед, прикуривая сигарету и осматривая свои болотистые владения. Вода подошла опасно близко к дому, она шла рябью от продолжавшего лениво капать дождя, зеленые кончики листьев папоротника еле доставали до ее поверхности. Хакс выдохнул струйку дыма, и та слилась с туманом, таким же неразличимым и неуловимым, как попытки Хакса понять природу странного очарования его гостем. Он никак не мог даже отдаленно понять свою неясную тягу к нему. Это не имело смысла, ничто внутри него не должно было откликаться на подобное – на пролитую кровь и волосы цвета воронова крыла на белых простынях, на болезненные стоны незнакомца во тьме. Это основание было настолько глупым, так тревожно непохожим на него – дикая тяга к длинным пальцам и ярким глазам. Хакс твердо решил выкинуть это из головы, как любую другую подобную этой глупость. Странную ребяческую одержимость, если не хуже. Лучше было игнорировать ее, и с этим намерением Хакс докурил и вернулся в дом.

Он налил себе кофе и еще раз заглянул в гостевую комнату, прежде чем подняться по лестнице в кабинет. Себе он сказал, что хотел лишь убедиться, не лежит ли у него в доме труп.

Соврал.

Оказавшись наверху, он окунулся в работу с головой и подписывал одно за другим ждущие своего часа прошения о вербовке, пустой повод гордости мужчин Джорджии, желавших вступить в его батальон. Хакс поднял голову лишь к ланчу – и по пути заглянул проверить, не разошлись ли швы. Только и всего. После этого он собирался прихватить с собой сендвич и вернуться наверх. Утверждать и отвергать рекрутов было для него легким занятием. Хакс всегда жаждал войны; трепета от ощущения чужой жизни в собственных руках, жизни, которой оставалось надеяться лишь на его переменчивое милосердие. В своем классе он был лучшим, поистине впечатляющим учеником, с развитой логикой и острым, не отвергающим насилия умом. Он чувствовал себя обманутым, когда война закончилась, а он был все еще слишком молод, чтобы принять в ней участие.

Когда он решил, что заслужил полноценный перерыв, он лениво сошел вниз и собрал на тарелке скудное подобие ужина. Он тихо постучал в дверь гостевой, полагая, что если незнакомец очнулся, то он должен быть чертовски голоден. Но ответа не было. Хакс осторожно заглянул в темноту и услышал опьяняющий звук чужого дыхания, глубокого и ровного.

Ужин был безвкусным и служил больше утолением потребности, чем роскошью, и Хакс, покончив с ним, прихватил в кабинет толстую книгу и старый бренди. Огненные всполохи заката прорвались наконец сквозь туман и ударили в эркеры дома, а Хакс уже полностью растворился в сюжете романа. Он продолжал тихо пить стакан за стаканом в ночных сумерках, и его погружение в книгу было столь глубоким, что он совершенно не заметил звука шагов позади.

– У вас же найдется какая-нибудь рубашка, правда?

Хакс вздрогнул и обернулся в кресле. Его гость стоял сощурившись, грациозная фигура в блеклом свете кабинета. Он был выше, чем предполагал Хакс, в меру ладен и крепок, торс украшали такие же родинки, как на лице.

– Вы… Вы проснулись, – пробормотал пригвожденный к месту Хакс.

– Да, – мягкий тон мужчины разительно отличался от пронзительного взгляда. – Вы весьма проницательны.

Хакс рассерженно поднялся на ноги, забыв про роман и бренди.

– Я, я подстрелил вас. Как вы встали?

– Я в порядке, – ответил тот кратко и указал на швы у себя на боку. – Хотя вам, я полагаю, раны зашивать приходится не часто.

– В порядке? – Хакс недоверчиво нахмурился. – Вам нужно лечь, а не искать себе рубашек. Почему вы все еще не упали?

– Ну, почти что, – он рассмеялся и убрал широкой ладонью лезшие в яркие глаза волосы – Хакс молча наблюдал за его движениями. Мужчина неуверенно поймал взгляд Хакса своим и медленно спросил: – Могу я остаться? До выздоровления.

Хакс критически смерил его задумчивым взглядом. Учитывая смерти в городе, и то, что Хакс, как не укрылось от его внимания, никогда прежде этого мужчину не видел, его статус накладывал на него обязательство выяснить, виновен ли его гость. А в гораздо более вероятном случае невиновности последнего – Хакс все равно его подстрелил и должен был нести ответственность и за это. Он не мог назвать решения лучше, чем позволить незнакомцу остаться до выяснения всех обстоятельств. И это никак не касалось… ничего кроме. Хакс коротко кивнул и скрестил на груди руки.

– Конечно. Вы пробыли здесь эту ночь. Не вижу большого вреда, если проведете больше.

– Благодарю, – мужчина низко склонил голову, позволив волосам скрыть лицо. – Я также сочту за любезность, если вы воздержитесь от того, чтобы снова держать меня взаперти.

– Я полагаю, что это естественно, – произнес Хакс, растягивая слова и пытаясь подавить холодок ужаса, ползущий по спине, – закрывать двери собственного дома, если в нем оказывается незнакомец. Особенно если он ранен, находится в комнате один и имеет обыкновение беспрепятственно бродить где вздумается, – он вскинул бровь. – Как вы могли заметить, я оказался прав.

_Он же был без сознания, как он может?.._

Губ незнакомца коснулась соблазнительная улыбка, и это прервало размышления Хакса.

– Справедливое замечание. Я ценю ваше беспокойство, хоть и не желал причинять его. Вам нечего бояться, я не забредал слишком далеко.

Хакс удержал себя от того, чтобы до него дотронуться.

– Нет, я ничего подобного – бродите сколько угодно, – попытался оправдаться он. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, язык прилип к небу и не желал двигаться. Этот человек без предупреждения ворвался в его жизнь, весь покрытый кровью, бормоча всякие глупости своим мягким голосом и источая сбивающий с толку аромат сирени. Хакс не знал, как реагировать ни на что из перечисленного.

– Я найду вам смену белья. Прошу прощения, я не думал…

– Не думали, что я выживу, – он вдруг оказался пугающе близко, словно увеличился в размерах.

Глаза Хакса расширились, но он не дрогнул, вытянулся и распрямил плечи.

– Да, я принял во внимание возможность того, что похороню вас сегодня.

– Сломать меня не так уж просто, уверяю вас, – возразил он. Он стоял настолько близко, всего в нескольких дюймах, и Хакс… Хакс не был уверен, что его кожа горела именно от страха.

Его гость отошел так же быстро, как приблизился – и обнажил шею в знак почтения.

– Благодарю за ваше гостеприимство. Прошу прощения, что оторвал вас от работы. Спокойной ночи, генерал.

И с этими словами он вышел прочь. Хакс стоял около стола, в тусклом свете ламп, будто застывший, и поражался странности этого человека и, честно говоря, собственной робости в его присутствии. Может быть, он заболевал.

Лежа этой ночью в постели и не отрываясь глядя в темноту, Хакс мог думать лишь о двух вещах.

Он даже не спросил его имени.

А боль в плече прошла.

*** 

Хакс проснулся непривычно, потрясающе поздним утром, с приятной усталостью в теле. Он лежал в теплой кровати и неспешно пытался прогнать сон, когда вдруг вспомнил, что незнакомец очнулся и все еще находился в его доме. Выбравшись из кровати, он быстро оделся и натянул ботинки. Он заставил себя придерживаться обычного порядка: почистил зубы, запустил руку в баночку с воском для волос. Этот человек много чего перевернул вверх дном, но распорядок его Хакс ему перевернуть _не позволит._

Контроль во всем.

Наконец-то удовлетворенный своим внешним видом, Хакс сумел сохранить это довольство лишь до того момента, как вышел в холл. Он _чувствовал_ присутствие этого человека в своем доме. Это тревожило. Он заставил себя спуститься обычной походкой вниз и зайти в гостевую. Незнакомец был внутри – послушно лежал на кровати, смотря в потолок так, словно жаждал найти на нем все тайны вселенной. Хакс не смог вспомнить, что же волновало его несколько секунд назад.

– Доброе утро.

– Уже? – спросил мужчина, повернув голову. – Утро?

Хакс вдруг пожалел, что не приготовил себе кофе прежде чем идти к нему.

– Кажется, так обычно и бывает, да. Восходящее солнце наталкивает на некоторые подозрения, – он прошел в глубь комнаты и небрежно прислонился к противоположной стене. – Как ваше самочувствие?

Мужчина сел и, с любопытством посмотрев на Хакса, ответил:

– Мне лучше.

– Я так и не спросил вашего имени.

– Меня называют Кайло.

– Кайло, – повторил Хакс, словно давая присягу. – Я подстрелил вас. Мне жаль.

– Подстрелили, – Кайло улыбнулся. – Ничего страшного, вы испугались.

Это было несколько оскорбительно. Хакс нахмурил брови.

– Что вы вообще там делали?

– Возвращался домой. Я живу в местечке прямо за городом. Ну, – Кайло невесело рассмеялся, – по крайней мере, жил раньше. Теперь оно мне больше не подходит.

– Печальная превратность судьбы, – язвительно заметил Хакс. – Может быть, в следующий раз вы предпочтете возвращаться домой при свете дня, как честный человек.

Ухмылка Кайло стала неприкрыто дикой.

– А кто сказал, что я честный человек?

У Хакса пересохло во рту, и он, встав ровно, принял вызов Кайло.

– Можете просто звать меня Хакс, – бросил он небрежно.

 

**ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ**

_21 апреля 1936_

Кайло являлся ему во снах.

Иногда это были такие мелочи, как изгиб его улыбающихся губ или игра солнечного света в волосах.

Другие видения были куда более зловещими – неясные кошмары вырывали его из сна без предупреждения, и лишь отчаянно стучащее сердце служило ему доказательством того, что он все еще жив.

Но в большинстве его снов Кайло лежал под ним, Хакс скользил руками по его бледной матовой коже и раз за разом входил в него, толкаясь под таким углом, что это приносило больше боль, чем удовольствие – но и того, и другого ему было мало.

Хакс уже привык к этому; он просыпался от жары, жажды, от ноющего ощущения, которое у него не было больше ни сил, ни терпения подавлять.

Все еще слыша в ушах стоны Кайло, он с раздраженным рыком переворачивался на спину. Он не открывал глаз, стараясь сосредоточиться на воспоминании, и запускал руку под одеяло. Сосредотачивался на рваном дыхании Кайло и начинал двигать рукой, желая как можно быстрее достичь разрядки. Если его тело было намерено так над ним издеваться, то он не собирался слишком уж этим наслаждаться. Он делал это бездумно, небрежно, считая всего лишь небольшой утренней тайной задолго до начала нового дня.

Он несколько месяцев как отбросил идею попросить Кайло покинуть дом, а тот эту тему сам никогда не поднимал. Хакс все еще не мог дать название своей нездоровой одержимости, отравлявшей его ночи, заставлявшей его просыпаться со злобой. Это было непростительно – Кайло не делал ровным счетом ничего и все равно вызывал в нем подобные чувства.

Хакс кончил с тихим вздохом: ему хватило одной сладкой мысли о бледной, прокушенной коже на запястье Кайло, чтобы раствориться в неге, которой он изо всех сил старался избежать.

Он отерся простыней и сел в кровати, закрыл ладонями лицо. Видел бы его сейчас отец…

Хакс даже думать об этом не желал.

Он встал и попытался найти утешение в своем утреннем ритуале. Устало дошел до ванной и привел себя в порядок – хотя бы снаружи. Когда он в конце концов решил, что выглядит пристойно, он спустился в холл, преодолевая по две ступени за шаг. Хакс, к своему ужасу, надеялся увидеть сегодня своего неуловимого соседа.

И, наверное, к лучшему, что не увидел.

Сегодня он ожидал гостей – нередкое его состояние с тех пор, как визиты Фазмы и Арена стали регулярными. Фазма, кажется, не имела ничего против мрачной фигуры, то и дело мелькающей в коридорах поместья. Поведение Кайло нисколько не смущало ее, и она заговаривала с ним, словно не замечая ни оборванного пальто, ни его немногословности. Однако ее сдержанный юмор шел вразрез с поведением Арена, который, хоть и вежливо, душил все ее попытки завести с Кайло разговор и переводил его в другое русло.

И если Арену рядом с Кайло было неуютно, Хакс его не винил.

Они почти не разговаривали. По правде, Хакс и видел его редко. Но ощутимое присутствие Кайло в доме чувствовалось в самом воздухе. И заставляло Хакса оборачиваться через плечо от стойкого ощущения чужого взгляда. Но каждый раз позади никого не оказывалось, и Хакс все больше стыдился. Хуже: он испытывал разочарование.

Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. Он не знал, от страха или от желания – Кайло вселял в него и то, и другое, одним своим лицом и нравом, способностью по собственной прихоти появляться словно бы из ниоткуда и таять, как кошмар в тенях.

Иногда Хаксу казалось, что он все еще в Канзасе, мечется в бреду на жесткой койке Форта Ливенворт; но тянущее ощущение стянувшей кости кожи причиняло слишком много боли, чтобы принять все за сон. Желание стало непреодолимым, а нужда всепоглощающей. Он хотел пришпилить Кайло к себе, прижать его к разрушенным стенам дома и поглотить его полностью.

Иногда Хакс видел, как он, словно дух, плывет по болотам. Мысли путались, и он почти слышал непристойные шепотки, предлагавшие вскрыть тонкие артерии под подушечками пальцев Кайло. Вцепиться окровавленными зубами в изящный изгиб его челюсти.

И когда Кайло вел худыми пальцами по собственному горлу, когда тихо выдыхал сквозь приоткрытые губы, Хакс гадал, не выдал он себя чем-нибудь.

Хакс думал, что _он, разумеется, догадался._

Но Кайло никогда не говорил об этом, не пытался отпрянуть и не бросал оскорбленных взглядов, сталкиваясь с ним. Хакс убеждал себя, что он испытывал отторжение и ужас. Хакс говорил себе, что было грубо думать в подобном ключе о том, кого он, несмотря на разделенный кров, так и не узнал; о том, кто не давал ни намека на взаимные чувства.

Он говорил себе, что Кайло был бы ошарашен.

И Хакс занимал себя другими заботами, мысленно держась подальше от Кайло и поближе… ко всему остальному.

Иногда ему это даже удавалось.

*** 

Улыбнувшись в ответ на улыбку Фазмы, Хакс открыл перед ней дверь и проводил их с Ареном в кухню. Они сели и налили себе кофе.

– Сегодня без Кайло? – спросила Фазма. Ее глаза поблескивали через поднимавшийся от чашки пар.

– Сегодня без, – с наигранным безразличием ответил Хакс, положив ей две ложки сахара из фарфоровой сахарницы.

– Как жаль, – она с многозначительным взглядом откинулась на спинку стула. – А я так надеялась увидеть его.

– Ну, что ж, – Хакс прокашлялся и приподнял брови, с величайшим интересом смотря в собственную чашку, – я уверен, у нас найдутся и более занимательные темы, чем местоположение этого негодяя. 

Он повернулся к Арену и, опершись локтем о стол, спросил: 

– Как работа? Наладились дела после… – он помедлил, – того, как не стало Флойда?

Арен пожал плечами и заправил за ухо прядь волос.

– Дела идут неплохо. Управлять лавкой в одиночку труднее, чем я думал, но я справляюсь, – к его щекам вдруг прилила кровь. – Фазма помогает мне, когда находит для меня время.

Фазма протянула руку через стол и утешающе похлопала его по ладони.

Их товарищество было для Хакса благом, оно отвлекало его, пока они говорили о городских делах. Об участившихся смертях – части тела находили теперь все реже. О пасторе и его последователях, молившихся о бдительности духа в эти, бесспорно, последние дни мира.

«Дьявол ходит среди нас, – говорил он. – Он склоняет нас ко греху. И здесь, перед лицом Господа, мы должны укрепить нашу волю и воспротивиться ему. Мы не должны сдаваться».

Хакс был с ним полностью согласен.

*** 

Как и всегда, Хакс смотрел на их удаляющиеся силуэты, опершись на ограду и щурясь на закатное солнце. Его гости припозднились, слишком увлекшись теориями о том, кого или что следовало винить в происходящем.

Все еще посмеиваясь в чашку, Хакс наблюдал, как рыжий цвет сменяется черным, а тени ползут по лужайке все ближе к дому.

Арен и Фазма даже помогли ему вымыть посуду и только после неохотно попрощались с ним, пообещав вскоре навестить. Хакс проводил их до двери, прекрасно понимая, что натянутая улыбка не скрывает его огорчения.

Когда он остался в одиночестве, дом вновь казался ему заброшенным; огромный, темный, полный хриплых вздохов возникавших повсюду сквозняков. Словно живой. Пуэрария оплела большую часть его фасада и расцвела раньше срока, покрыв его фиолетовыми цветами – теперь на Хакса осуждающе глазели провалы дверей и открытые настежь окна.

Он не мог пересилить себя и зайти внутрь.

Мысль о том, чтобы еще одну провести ночь под зловещими насмешками одиночества была тошнотворна – особенно после дня, проведенного за беседой.

И он бесцельно пошел вперед. Запалил и выкурил первую за многие часы сигарету – ни Арен, ни Фазма этой его привычки не осуждали, но он все равно воздерживался делать это при них.

Вечер был довольно приятный, нежное пение цикад отлично дополняло покрывшую землю пыльцу, наполнившую своим ароматов воздух.

– Уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы бродить в одиночку.

Хакс не обернулся, но застыл на месте. В уголках его губ зародилась усмешка. Кайло. Ну конечно. Можно было догадаться, что объект его жгучей ненависти появится именно в тот момент, когда Хакс будет ждать этого меньше всего.

– Что вы хотите, Кайло?

Тихий шелест травы неподалеку заставил его напрячься. Бархатный голос Кайло прозвучал гораздо ближе.

– Здесь небезопасно после наступления ночи, – прошептал он – и неуверенно добавил: – Вам нужно вернуться в дом.

– Еще не стемнело.

– Да, но, Хакс…

– Что с вами такое? – Хакс повернулся и внимательно его оглядел. Кайло заштопал свое ужасное пальто золотой нитью, украсил ворот павлиньими перьями, сверкавшими и переливавшимися на свету. Но ткань не доставала ему до лодыжек, и в стремительно блекнущем свете солнца кожа словно сияла, слишком светлая в тени болот, слишком белая на фоне темного наряда. Худое лицо обрамляли столь мягкие на вид черные пряди, что Хакс сжал кулаки, чувствуя непреодолимое желание протянуть руку и дотронуться до них.

– Почему вас вдруг заинтересовало, чем я занят? – он ткнул в Кайло пальцем. – Вы сами – лучше доказательство того, что я могу за себя постоять.

– Конечно можете, но люди в городе…  
– Боятся собственной тени. Вы единственный, кто рыщет по болотам, – он отбросил сигарету, наблюдая за тем, как последние лучи с листьев папоротника переползают на амброзию. – Но если мне попадется кто-то еще, я уверен, что устою и перед ним.

Он толкнул Кайло плечом, пройдя мимо, быстрой и твердой поступью. Прямо к тихой гавани дома.

– Хакс, – голос остановил его лишь в нескольких шагах от желанной свободы. – Просто к сведению – мне всегда интересно, чем вы заняты.

Хакс прожег взглядом дыру в облупившейся краске веранды. Выдохнув невнятное: «Не стоит», он рассеянно отметил звук собственных шагов, стук закрывшейся за ним двери и скрип ступеней под ногами. Наконец он оказался в кабинете и опустился в кресло у стола. Хакс потянулся к тумбе, налил себе бренди и склонился, пряча в ладонях лицо.

Как можно было сказать такую глупость.

*** 

Этой ночью его поразила та же напасть, что и предыдущей. Это подстегнуло Хакса к действию, и теперь он в своем желании скрыться от Кайло как можно дальше шел по пестревшей солнечными зайчиками тропе к городу. Выйдя из леса, он направился к магазинчику Фазмы, и покрытая грязью городская дорога привела его прямиком к ее порогу.

Когда Хакс толкнул дверь, над его головой приветственно зазвенел дверной колокольчик, порыв теплого ветра закружил в воздухе клубы пыли. Осматриваясь в поисках Фазмы, Хакс обошел магазин, заглянул во все его уголки. Успеха это не принесло. Не в ее духе было оставлять лавку без присмотра, а сама мысль о том, что она забыла запереть дверь, была просто смехотворна. Взглянув на полупустые полки, Хакс предположил, что она просто ушла в кладовую и пополняла сейчас запасы.

С все нарастающим любопытством Хакс подошел к прилавку, размышляя над тем, стоит ли совать свой нос за дверь с надписью «Только работники». Взвесив возможность испытать на себе гнев Фазмы, он предпочел опереться на стойку и вытянуть вперед шею.

– Добрый день!

Какой-то грохот, знакомый звук упавших коробок и сдавленный крик почти что заставили Хакса перескочить через стойку; послышался лязг железа по полу, и в дверной проем выглянула миниатюрная девушка с выражением ужаса на лице. Хакс встал ровно.

Внимание Хакса привлекла россыпь веснушек на ее светло-коричневом лице. Девушка скрестила руки на груди. Она тяжело дышала, из пучка на затылке выпали и теперь красиво обрамляли лицо несколько прядей каштановых волос.

Она прислонилась бедром к косяку двери и выжидающе приподняла бровь.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

– Да… – Хакс прочистил горло. – Фазма здесь?

– Нет, – скучающим тоном отрезала она. И добавила, словно опомнившись: – Передать ей, что вы заходили?

– Нет, все в порядке. Это не столь важно, – покачал головой Хакс, поворачиваясь к выходу. – Но впредь лучше запирайте дверь. Еще один подобный обвал может стать для вас последним.

Она промолчала, и Хакс вновь вышел под жаркое, слепящее после тени магазина солнце.

Его первоначальный план провалился, и он, перейдя дорогу, направился к мясной лавке Арена, подчеркнуто игнорируя подрагивавшие занавески соседних домов. Если местным хотелось найти повод для сплетен, то внимание с его стороны их бы только подстегнуло.

Арен, в порозовевшем по краям белом фартуке, стоял за прилавком и, задумчиво закусив нижнюю губу, взвешивал влажные куски мяса. Он поднял голову на звук колокольчика, и его взгляд потеплел.

– О нет. Я что, что-то забыл принести на этой неделе? – он положил мясо в морозилку и, что-то отметив в висевшем на стене планшете, повернулся к Хаксу с широкой улыбкой на лице.

– Нет, – ответил тот. – Если честно, я хотел спросить, не нужна ли тебе помощь. Я уже был у Фазмы, но ее нет на месте, а мне сейчас нужно отвлечься от… да от всего.

– От всего, говоришь. Нам так его называть теперь? Ну, покупателей сегодня не шибко много, но если тебе так приспичило поработать, то уборка этому месту не помешает никогда, – Арен почесал карандашом за ухом и буднично протянул Хаксу тряпку. – Протирай пока прилавки, а если и после них останутся, то я вышлю тебя наружу мести крыльцо.

Хакс приступил к работе с тем же пылом, что и при уборке особняка. Он с упоением оттирал грязные уголки и забрызганные стекла. Он вымел с бетонной плиты крыльца целый холм пыли, подняв ее в воздух и несколько раз поблагодарив родителей за то, что не передали ему никаких аллергий.

Они с Ареном прервались на ланч – и провели его в молчании: оба были слишком увлечены собственными мыслями, чтобы поддерживать беседу. После еды они все так же молча вернулись к работе. Они даже не пытались обмениваться ненужными, а потому вымученными, любезностями. Решив приступить к еще более тяжелому заданию – уборке морозильной камеры, – Хакс взял в руки швабру и начал выметать остатки колотого льда на полу. Арен показал ему, где взять моющее средство от въевшейся грязи, и когда ноздри защекотал едкий химический запах, Хакс почувствовал себя так спокойно, как ни разу за долгие месяцы.

Его тяжким трудом обретенные минуты покоя прервал Арен. Он толкнул плечом дверь камеры и, позволив ледяному воздуху посеребрить ему инеем волосы, отодвинул дверной упор.

– Слушай, дружище, там уже закат, – он виновато склонил голову. – Тебе бы, наверно…

– Да. Разумеется, – Хакс встал с четверенек, поставил швабру на место и пошел к двери. – Спасибо тебе за работу. Я это ценю.

Арен осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

– Погоди-ка. Почти забыл. У меня тут осталось кое-что. Ну. Людей-то меньше… – он запнулся. – В общем, если ты хочешь, ну… мяса, понимаешь.

Арен поморщился, умоляюще глядя на Хакса, словно тот мог ему помочь. 

– Просто считай это платой за работу, – скомканно бросил он и, взяв с прилавка бумажный сверток, протянул его Хаксу.

– О. Ну. Спасибо, – красноречиво ответил тот, приняв шуршащий пакет. – Вообще ты не обязан…

– Да знаю я, – махнул на него рукой Арен. – Но оно все равно испортится, если не заберешь, так что, – он тихо рассмеялся. – Так что бери уже и шуруй домой, понял?

– Понял, понял. Уже иду, – Хакс перехватил пакет поудобнее и направился к выходу. – Спасибо.

Арен махнул рукой и, опершись локтями на прилавок, добавил:

– И давай осторожнее там.

Дверь лавки закрылась за Хаксом.

*** 

Уже на полпути от дома, забравшись в самую чащу, Хакс перестал видеть солнечный свет. Все тонуло в синих, отливающих пурпуром сумерках, в самых укромных уголках леса залегла непроглядная тьма. Разум уверял Хакса, что ему нечего бояться, пусть даже ночь застала его одного, но мысль об убитых людях не давала ему сбавить шаг, в каждой тени мерещились когтистые лапы. Он не мог отделаться от встававшей перед глазами вереницы покойников, даже несмотря на пение птиц в гнездах и отдаленные крики рыси, возвращавших его к реальности. Все равно от повисшего в воздухе напряжения волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

Он постоянно замечал боковым зрением бледно-зеленый, пропадающий то и дело огонек – но ни разу не смог разглядеть его, когда оборачивался. Он мелькал слишком высоко для оленя, слишком низко для совы, оглушительного треска, извещавшего о приближении медведя, слышно тоже не было. Хакс не был уверен, что стоит так просто отмахиваться от этих наблюдений, на ум ему пришло воспоминание об одном примечательном дождливом дне примерно год назад. Он решил оставаться начеку и не подавлять пока интуицию. Шаг за шагом он осторожно сошел с тропы и застыл от ужаса, почувствовав прикосновение чрезмерно разросшегося камыша. Его заросли гипнотически покачивались, когда Хакс полностью в них растворился.

К тому моменту, как он выбрался из леса, он был липким от пота. Адреналин гнал его вперед, до самого крыльца особняка. Хакс запер за собой дверь и осел, переводя дыхание, которое он все это время, оказывается, сдерживал.

Все еще нервничая и чувствуя себя чрезвычайно глупо, он нажал на все выключатели по пути к кухне. Хакс расчистил в холодильнике место под свою награду, не прекращая отчитывать себя за излишнюю чувствительность к темноте. В кустах не прятались ненасытные звери. Заплутавшие путники не стучались в его дверь.

Он без раздумий, ведомый, возможно, каким-то низменным инстинктом, подошел к комнате Кайло и уже занес руку, чтобы постучать, когда поймал себя на том, что стоит у его двери, как какой-то влюбленный идиот.

Словно собственное тело протестовало против отсутствия Кайло и жаждало узнать, что он дома, не спрашивая разрешения у рассудка. Хакс с отвращением одернул себя, выключил свет и взлетел по ступеням на второй этаж. Он расшнуровал ботинки, отпихнул их прочь и стащил с себя брюки.

Упав на кровать, он со злобой посмотрел на потолок.

Спокойствие, вернувшееся к нему за день работы у Арена, было безнадежно утрачено, и ему было некого винить в этом кроме себя.

*** 

Он работал под открытым небом с голой, горевшей от ожогов спиной. Мускулы ходили под кожей, мышцы тянуло от избыточного напряжения, но он продолжал снова и снова опускать топор на стремительно редеющую кладку дров.

Весенний воздух уже начинал теплеть, да и камин уже много лет никто не топил, но к целям Хакса это никакого отношения не имело. Он лишь хотел вернуть себе хотя бы подобие контроля над собственным телом. Он недавно вновь обнаружил в себе мучительное влечение и был не против свести его на нет даже изнурительной работой.

Он для этого сделал бы что угодно.

Щепки летели во все стороны – Хакс не всегда бил под нужным углом из-за слепящего солнца и застилающего глаза пота. Из-за слепой ярости. Лезвие крепко застряло в колоде, и Хакс дернул за рукоять, пытаясь вытащить его. Боль разлилась по кистям натруженных рук к плечам, пальцы соскользнули, и, влекомый силой гравитации, он грузно опустился на зад.

Он дышал быстро и неглубоко, грудную клетку ломило. Вся его ярость вскипела внутри, поднялась – и схлынула. Губы обветрили, кожа стала влажной, а каждая клеточка тела изнывала от боли, но все это дало нужный результат. Наконец-то снова чувствуя себя самим собой, Хакс обрел уверенность, что может беспрепятственно вернуться в дом. Достойная награда за урчащий от голода желудок и зловоние пота.

Он поднялся с тихим шипением и, посмотрев на руки, понял, что повредил их при падении. Толстые занозы впились под кожу. Они были достаточно большими, чтобы вынуть их пальцами, и Хакс ничуть не возражал против выступивших крупных капель крови. Саднящая боль приносила совершенно другое, гораздо более приятное избавление от его тревог.

Забрав с порога рубашку и натянув ее на себя, Хакс зашел внутрь и направился на кухню, в которой тщательно вымыл руки до локтей и убедился, что выудил из-под кожи все иглы заноз. После этого он открыл холодильник – хороший ланч и неторопливый душ должны были снять последние остатки его напряжения.

На мгновение он в растерянности застыл перед открытой дверцей. Ледяной воздух холодил покрытую потом кожу. И все полные утомительной работы часы, спокойствие, обретенное ценой сбитых в кровь рук, – все полетело к чертям, сменившись усталым пламенем ярости.

Оставленный Хаксом сверток пропал.

Даже его громкие шаги звучали возмущенно, когда он пронесся сквозь холл к комнате Кайло и ворвался внутрь, даже не постучав. Тот с самым невинным видом лежал с книгой на диванчике, перекинув ноги через подлокотник.

– Добрый вечер, Хакс, – ресницы дрогнули, когда он поднял взгляд обезоруживающе ярких глаз. Он сел ровно и с любопытством склонил набок голову, когда Хакс подошел ближе, вырвал книгу из его рук и склонился над ним, упершись в спинку дивана по обе стороны от него побелевшими от злости кулаками.

– Не знаю, _кем_ вы себя… – обвинительная речь застряла у Хакса в горле, когда он посмотрел на витиеватое название книги. – Где вы это взяли?

Кайло моргнул и ощерил в улыбке острые зубы.

– А где, по-вашему, я ее взял?

Его тихий голос ударил по напряженным нервам Хакса, и он дернулся как от удара.

– Вы достали ее из моей… Вы были в моей… – произнести это вслух значило подтвердить, что слова Кайло не укладывались у него в голове.

Хакс почувствовал, как в оглушительной тишине прилила к обожженным щекам кровь. Его взгляд метался от проклятой книги к невыносимо довольному лицу Кайло, биение сердца отдавалось в ушах.

Он очень медленно покинул комнату, прошел холл и начал подниматься по лестнице, твердо запретив себе врываться в святилище кабинета бегом. Он даже под дулом пистолета вошел бы туда лишь с приставшим ему достоинством – и рухнул бы убитым с той же грацией движений.

Он немного жалел, что этого не произошло, когда подошел к своему столу и чересчур привычно потянулся к наполненной янтарной жидкостью бутыли. Трясущимися руками Хакс налил ее содержимое в бокал – и позволил себе отчаянный смешок, когда бренди пролился мимо. Он поискал взглядом тряпку, которой мог бы протереть стол, но в отсутствии вариантов сделал это рукавом. Тот немедленно прилип к запястью, став великолепным дополнением идиотских решений этого дня.

Когда он опустился в кресло и сделал слишком жадный глоток из бокала, ему на ум пришла мысль, что если он продолжит в том же духе, то вскоре должен будет спуститься в погреб и налить в бутыль еще. Медовое тепло алкоголя в крови еще не успело полностью его успокоить, и идея еще раз в жизни выйти за пределы кабинета казалась ему абсолютно сумасбродной.

*** 

Он вскинул потяжелевшую голову и, не чувствуя собственных движений, поднес ко рту бутыль, которую, очевидно, успел наполнить ранее. Ему было жарко, комната немного плыла – все указывало на то, что он забылся, пока заливал свой позор. Такие вещи всегда сложнее разглядеть мутным взглядом. Жалобное урчание желудка развеяло все сомнение: он ничего не ел и был гораздо пьянее, чем планировал.

Он попытался встать, думая, что вполне заслужил такую роскошь, как легкий ужин и теплая постель; но потеря равновесия быстро убедила его в том, что пока ему годилось и кресло.

Он устроился поудобнее. Он был достаточно пьян, чтобы позволить себе вспомнить о том, насколько близко был сегодня к Кайло, нависая над ним в его же комнате. Кайло ему это позволил. Потом Хакс подумал о Кайло, стоявшем около его кровати. Если бы Хакс остался в доме, он мог бы найти его там, застать врасплох в тот момент, когда ловкие пальцы дотронулись до книги на прикроватной тумбе Хакса. Потакая себе, он представил эту сцену, особенное внимание уделяя тому, какой была бы кожа Кайло под его ладонями, если бы он утянул его за собой на кровать. Как он бы смотрелся, пока Хакс брал его. Какие бы издавал звуки.

Когда бледное, почти серебряное в окружении теней, лицо Кайло выплыло из темноты, Хакс счел его своей фантазией; причудливой, податливой иллюзией, созданной испытать его выдержку. Хакс мог поклясться, что ноги фантома не касались пола, пока тот подкрадывался ближе. Он присел у ног Хакса – тот сделал еще один глоток, пытаясь вспомнить, почему он вообще этому противился. Ребенком он боялся темноты. Теперь темнота стала его единственным желанием.

Пальцы Кайло легли поверх его, и он молча забрал бутылку. Его взгляд ищуще скользил по лицу Хакса, и тот не был уверен, что эти поиски завершились успешно.

– У тебя руки холодные, – произнес Хакс. Он, почти не дыша, всматривался в лицо Кайло, от скулы вниз, к линии челюсти, так, как часто мечтал провести пальцами.

Кайло поднес бутылку к лицу, посмотрел на этикетку и сделал глоток. Потом поставил ее на стол – стекло издало глухой звук. Кайло взглянул на свои пальцы полуприкрытыми глазами, словно обдумывая фразу.

– У меня холодные руки? – его глаза блеснули в тусклом свете луны, и Хакс смутно вспомнил зеленые огоньки, следившие за ним за вечер до этого. 

Но Кайло прервал его мысли. 

– Тогда согрей их, – произнес он жарко.

– Да, – выдохнул Хакс. Он решился протянуть руки, обхватить ими запястья Кайло и притянуть того к себе, дал его прохладным пальцам унять жар на своем затылке, склонившись вперед и коснувшись губами губ Кайло.

Он чувствовал еле заметный привкус бренди на языке Кайло, сжимая в ладонях его бархатные волосы и кусая до крови его нижнюю губу. Пальцы Кайло впились ему в лопатки и Хакс, вздрогнул, закрыл глаза от этого восхитительного ощущения.

Он застонал от удовольствия в губы Кайло, и тот, устроившись сверху, оседлал Хакса. Хакс презирал себя за то, что теперь это должно было произойти именно так, когда он был не в силах с головой броситься вперед, с той жестокостью, которой хотел сам.

Когда пальцы Кайло нащупали пуговицу его рубашки, воздух прошил безжалостный крик умирающего животного. Он эхом отдался в комнате и заставил Хакса протрезветь так быстро, что того затошнило.

Разочаровывающий жар затопил пространство, которое только что занимал Кайло – Хакс даже не сразу понял, что тот исчез. Он поднялся, несколько сбитый с толку и крайне оскорбленный, и посмотрел на то место, откуда Кайло появился, словно это могло натолкнуть его на верную мысль; когда этого не произошло, его поглотило желание разнести дом по кирпичу от ярости.

Хакс не пойдет искать его.

В какие бы игры ни желал сыграть с ним Кайло, ему следовало подыскать себе другого партнера.

 

**ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ**

_25 апреля 1936_

Фазма без промедления сообщила ему, что вел он себя нелепо. И что если он хотел разрешить недопонимание, то лишь должен был, как всякий разумный взрослый человек, поговорить с прихотливым существом, рыскающим по его дому. Хакс спросил, действительно ли она считает, что сделать это будет так уж просто, намекая этим, что она не так хорошо его знает. И что вел себя Хакс подобным образом лишь в ответ на поведение Кайло. Фазма смерила его взглядом, явно не в настроении продолжать дискуссию по второму кругу.  
\- Никто не обязан заботиться о том, кому должен, - фыркнул Хакс, запалив сигарету и запрокинув ноги на ящик на столе у Фазмы. Он сдул с лица растрепанные ветром волосы.  
\- Должен? – рассмеялась Тина, затягивая уже завязки зеленого фартука и собирая волосы. – Нет у тебя никакого долга. Ты в него шмальнул, ты его и спас. Все честно, как по мне.  
Помощница Фазмы обосновалась в тесном кругу знакомых Хакса так быстро, что тот ей даже завидовал. Она идеально им подходила: ее цинизм разбавлял слепящий оптимизм влюбленной парочки и добавлял атмосфере рассудительности, за которую Хакс был крайне благодарен. Более того, Фазма тоже ее одобряла, а ее мнению Хакс доверял, как своему.

\- Ну и что ты мне скажешь? – Хакс сел ровно, и жесткая спинка кресла-качалки впилась ему в спину. Он склонил набок голову и пристально посмотрел на Тину, приглашая ее поспорить.

В ответ он получил ледяной взгляд женщины, успевшей порядком устать от мнения мужчин.

\- Скажу, что знаю кое-что о заботе.

Арен, не любивший ссор, воспользовался возможностью и пригласил Хакса отстоять вместе с ним службу в следующее воскресенье.

\- Помолись Господу, - сказал он. – Попроси Его направить тебя.

После того, как Хакс в присущей ему манере объяснил, что лучше проломит себе череп ножом для колки льда, чем придет просить совета у распутника, проводящего дни с паствой, а ночи – с их детьми, вопрос больше не поднимался.

Негодование Хакса еще какое-то время не утихало, и он смотрел на скользящего вдоль стен Кайло твердым, полным холодной ярости взглядом. Тот иногда неуверенно пытался войти, может, даже чтобы объясниться, но каждый раз исчезал с порога. Хакс еле сдержал желчный смех, когда Кайло – всего лишь единожды – тихо постучался в дверь его спальни. Хаксу было плевать, какие бы жалкие оправдания ни придумал себе Кайло.

Ужасное создание все еще жило в доме – Хакс сомневался в том, что его рассказы о прошлом доме были правдивыми; и пусть даже он успел устать от Кайло, он был не настолько жестокосерден, чтобы выставить того под обжигающие лучи наступающего лета. И тем не менее, Хакс лишал его привилегии своего общества.

То, что он лежал без сна и вслушивался в давно затихший звук шагов, к делу совершенно не относилось.

Хакс признался себе, что наслаждался своей жалкой местью, за то, что заглядывал во все уголки дома по ночам, за то, что по-ребячески надеялся понять Кайло со всеми его странностями. Это была незначительная кара за сбивающее с толку поведение, которое позволял себе Кайло весь этот год. Хакс заслужил это наслаждение – при виде удрученного выражения лица Кайло, когда теперь игнорировал его. Он заслужил дышать полной грудью, заслужил покой, он мог наконец избавиться от этой дурной одержимости. Лежа без сна, он думал, что теперь просто сбросит ее с себя.

И он, разумеется, ошибся.

Залегшие у Кайло под глазами круги, еще сильнее ссутуленная спина, раскаяние, с которым он принимал молчание Хакса, скребло того изнутри, пожирало и мучило ту его часть, которая замирала от восторга при виде Кайло.

Даже во сне за ним тянулись глубокие тени, скрывающиеся в бесконечных коридорах, по которым шел Хакс. Ночь прятала печаль и одиночество так же, как и он. Дом поглощал его снова и снова; стены сходились над его головой замшелым каскадом каждый раз, когда он открывал скрывавшую от него Кайло дверь.

Кайло поворачивался к нему с счастливой улыбкой, Хакс тянулся вперед – и задыхался от привкуса смерти во рту и чувства отчаяния в сердце. И переживал это раз за разом, проваливаясь в сон.

В один из таких вечеров, утратив последние крохи покоя, Хакс выпутался из нагревшихся простыней и неуклюже прошел в ванную. Он нашарил среди бутылочек в аптечке алоэ. Если сон к нему не шел, то по крайней мере Хакс мог использовать это время для лечения.

Его бесполезные попытки снять стресс стоили ему незаживающих ожогов, иссушивших кожу так, что та пошла трещинами на спине и плечах. Хакс недовольно подумал, что мог бы и предвидеть подобный исход.

Ночной воздух ворвался в комнату. Хакс присел на край ванны и почувствовал знакомый умиротворяющий аромат, когда начал брезгливо втирать бальзам в потрескавшуюся кожу рук. Под пение цикад и птичьи трели разум вернулся к тому, что терзало его больше всего.

Он держал Кайло в объятиях всего несколько секунд и сейчас с тревогой понимал, что не мог забыть это ощущение. Мягкий блеск глаз, в темноте ночи казавшихся черными. Бархат голоса. Нежные слова, которые он говорил, лаская прохладными руками шею Хакса. Было так легко воскресить все это в памяти, еще раз представить его ладони у себя на затылке.

Закрыв глаза, он на мгновение позволил себе жадно потянуться навстречу эфемерному прикосновению, пока неловким движением пытался намазать на спину лосьон. Он расслабленно замычал, когда руки на его шее скользнули вниз и растерли алоэ по коже.

\- Позволь мне помочь, - нарушил уединение Хакса Кайло. Он был сама нежность, его руки искусно надавливали на напряженные мышцы Хакса, снимая усталость. – Разреши мне сделать это для тебя хоть раз.

Хакс распрямил плечи, открыл глаза и увидел, что Кайло мягко улыбался ему – и стены вокруг них рухнули, а Хакса вымело из его чуткого сна в пустую реальность. Изнеможение с радостью приняло его в свои объятия.

Рассвет еще только занимался, лучи света прыгали по колышущимся на ветру занавескам. В горле от жажды никотина застыл ком, в глаза словно насыпали песка. Перевернувшись на живот, Хакс спрятал свой позор в простыни и раздраженно застонал в подушку.

Пожелав миру лишь всего плохого, он скинул с себя одеяло и начал двигаться в надежде вновь обрести ненадолго спокойствие – и ненавидя себя за каждый миг. К тому моменту, как он закончил, он успел втоптать себя в грязь настолько, что почти вся его злость испарилась, и он застыл на кровати, чувствуя приятную опустошенность.

Все то время, пока Хакс приводил себя в порядок, он спорил сам с собой, бросая на это всю вернувшуюся к нему рассудительность. Порыв сухого воздуха проводил его к выходу из комнаты и вел до самой кухни – они наконец пришли к шаткому согласию о том, что все нарастающая нужда Хакса увидеть Кайло и одновременно избавиться от него была попросту опасна для здоровья. Это уже внушало оптимизм.

Который испарился, стоило Хаксу перешагнуть порог кухни.

Кайло застыл в слабых лучах солнца, сжимая в руках чашку с кофе. Пар с ароматом фундука поднимался к его лицу. Глаза Кайло были прикрыты, и это дало Хаксу редкий шанс полюбоваться им, погреться немного в безмятежности момента.

Его рубашка выглядела мятой – должно быть, Кайло спал в ней, словно для этого не нашлось более подходящей одежды. Серые брюки сползли ему на бедра, и их края прикрывали его босые ноги и доставали до пола. Влажные волосы вились и липли к лицу. Кайло, должно быть, только что принял ванну и теперь обсыхал после нее.

Проще говоря, он был красив.

\- Не знал, что ты пьешь кофе, - слишком, может быть, громко произнес Хакс, оповещая его о своем присутствии. Он с нарочитой беззаботностью прошел в кухню.

\- Я и не пью, - Кайло открыл глаза, взмахнув ресницами. Его улыбка была полна презрения к себе. – Это для тебя.

\- О.

Кайло всунул чашку ему в руки. Они заговорили одновременно:

\- Насчет прошлой ночи – я…

\- Нет, это…  
\- Я не был уверен, - Кайло поджал пальцы ног и помолчал, но после добавил неуверенно: - Ты плохо спишь.

Хакс издал тихий смешок, отхлебнул из чашки, и все внутри него восстало против подобного. Густой, горький, недоваренный кофе не имел права даже носить это гордое имя. И пусть Хакс заставил себя его допить, он все равно боролся с желанием сплюнуть в раковину.

\- Нет.

\- Это ты про сон или про кофе? – улыбнулся Кайло, отставив чашку подальше на стол.

\- Про все сразу, - Хакс вылил из турки наводящую ужас жижу и налил в нее чистой воды с твердым намерением сварить себе что-то, что можно будет пить без содрогания.

\- И почему ты не спишь? – продолжал испытывать его терпение Кайло.

Хакс зажал губами сигарету и поджег ее от плиты.

\- Я и не подозревал, что это тебя касается.

Кайло поморщился и склонил набок голову.

\- Хакс, давай поговорим об этом.

\- Поговорим о чем, Кайло? – Хакс налил себе кофе. Он выдохнул, и струя дыма, столкнувшись со стеной за плитой, поплыла ему в лицо.

\- Не надо, Хакс.

\- Хочешь поговорить? – Хакс приподнял брови. – Хорошо. Давай поговорим. Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что бесплатно живешь в моем доме, где никто не задает тебе никаких вопросов? О, или о том, что ты исчезаешь по ночам неизвестно куда? – Кайло сделал маленький шаг назад. – Или, может, нам стоит обсудить то, что мне следовало бросить тебя умирать в тот день, - Хакс невесело рассмеялся. – Если бы я знал, что дойду до…

Он умолк, когда Кайло вздрогнул. Его плечи напряглись, он вперился взглядом Хаксу в ноги.

\- Может, и следовало.

Гнев Хакса достиг пика, утих и растворился, оставив его в состоянии, чем-то напоминавшем приступ.

\- Я имел в виду не это, - он стряхнул пепел в раковину и снова поднес сигарету к губам, собираясь с мыслями.

Все летело к чертям.

Тихий голосок услужливо подсказал ему, что к этому времени можно было уже и привыкнуть.

Хакс отступил и, взяв с собой пепельницу, сел за стол. Опустив на столешницу покрытую шрамами левую руку, он наблюдал за тем, как с каждой затяжкой ломается, меняется ход его мыслей. Он спокойно выкурил сигарету до фильтра и потушил окурок.

\- Открой дверь, пожалуйста, - почти шепотом попросил Хакс, не глядя на Кайло. Тот молча повиновался – сигаретный дым утек наружу и растворился в рассветной дымке. Хаксу хотелось к нему присоединиться. Этот трюк был легче и милосерднее, чем то, что собирался сделать он. Он зажмурился и собрал в себе столько уверенности, сколько нашлось в нем. Помолившись всем известным ему богам, Хакс открыл глаза.

\- Сядь, Кайло.

Кайло опустился на стул напротив. Он уставился взглядом на свои руки и теперь рассматривал ногти, смятый воротник расстегнутой рубашки лежал на его ключицах. Легкий порыв ветра пахнул на Хакса сиренью, и он услышал вдалеке собственный голос. «Я безнадежен».

Кайло поднял на него осторожный взгляд. На его угрюмое лицо легла тень.

\- Что?

Хакс сжал пальцы обеих рук на фарфоре чашки и посмотрел Кайло в глаза, отказываясь слушать внутренний голос, который убеждал, что он все еще может повернуть назад и продолжать, словно ничего этого не было. Нет. Он сам начал этот отвратительный диалог и должен был закончить его.

Сказать все прямо.

\- Ты ворвался в мою жизнь и все у меня отнял, - хотя бы голос его оставался тверд. – До твоего появления у слова «мир» был смысл. В одиночестве я себя контролировал, и ты отнял это у меня. Ты не шевелишь и пальцем, но я не могу выкинуть из головы отвратительные мысли о тебе, - он крепче сжал чашку. Напряжение в мышцах помогало ему сохранять лицо в этой абсурдной ситуации. – Твоя способность появляться там, где тебя быть не должно, сбивает меня с толку. Я всматриваюсь в темноту, ища в ней тебя, и испытываю ужас от мысли, что могу и найти.

Он рвано выдохнул и поспешил продолжить:

\- Я ничего о тебе не знаю, и попытки узнать только меня изнуряют, - Хакс на мгновение взглянул Кайло в глаза и уставился в столешницу, спасаясь от осторожной надежды, которая была в его взгляде. На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание, внутри зародилась паника. Но когда-то в нем был крепкий стержень, Хакс прекрасно об этом помнил. – И теперь я хочу знать. Почему ты меня поцеловал?

Хакс покрутил чашку в руках, немедленно пожалев, что задал этот вопрос. Но он не мог забрать его назад и отчаянно желал услышать ответ.

Он напрягся, когда Кайло нагнулся над столом. Прохладные длинные пальцы накрыли руку Хакса. Спутанные локоны рассыпались вокруг лица Кайло. Он приподнял брови и криво улыбнулся.

\- Потому что мне захотелось.

Хакс мотнул головой.

\- Что?

Кайло улыбнулся еще шире. Он похлопал Хакса по ладони и поднялся на ноги.

\- _Volmaakt_ , - солнце уже коснулось верхушек деревьев и, когда Кайло по пути к двери обошел Хакса кругом, искупало его в золотых лучах. – Твой кофе остывает. Пей. Мы еще поговорим позже.

\- Потому что _тебе что_? Куда ты пошел? – Хакс повернулся на месте, неуверенный, стоит ли принимать свое замешательство за оскорбление. 

Но Кайло уже исчез.

*** 

\- Просто исчез? – Фазма громко расхохоталась. – Что ж, это было грубо с его стороны.

Она сидела в углу дивана, закинув одну бледную ногу на другую и подперев подбородок опущенной на подлокотник рукой.

Ее дом подходил ей, хоть и был скромен, учитывая ее доход: она держала единственную бакалейную лавку на всю округу. Отделанный в кремовых и желтых тонах с вкраплениями мускатного ореха, он создавал атмосферу теплоты. Немалое пространство занимала гостиная, не отделенная стенами от кухни и столовой. Небольшой коридор по правую руку вел в две комнаты, скорее всего, хозяйскую спальню и ванную. На низком темном кофейном столике горели свечи, наполняя воздух запахом пряностей и ванили. И то, и другое сидящим в комнате нравилось – этот аромат помогал расслабиться. Однако Хакс, сидевший в чересчур мягком кресле, расслабляться не собирался.

\- Да, - выплюнул он. – И ты просто изнемогаешь от беспокойства.

\- Ну, я не удивлена, - насмешливо улыбнулась она. – Ты сох по нему целый год, поцеловал его, потом вел себя так, словно его не существует. И вот теперь эта твоя исповедь, - на ее лице даже румянец проступил от довольства. – К твоему сведению, есть подходящее случаю выражение – противоречивое поведение. Когда я сказала тебе с ним поговорить, я не имела в виду, что ты должен распластаться по столу и излить ему все свои чувства. Все сразу принять довольно тяжело. Признаться честно, я бы тоже ушла.

\- Фазма, возможно, эта деталь ускользнула из твоего поля зрения, но он небольшой любитель бесед, - Хакс покачал ногой, отчаянно желая чем-то себя занять. Ему некуда было деть руки и до смерти хотелось закурить.

\- Это не я начал с ним игру в прятки, скорее наоборот, - он закусил губу. – Хотя в мои планы не входило так себя позорить. Он подкараулил меня даже прежде, чем я успел выкурить первую сигарету, Фазма, меньшее, на что он был способен – это бродить вокруг и напрашиваться на столь желанную беседу. Я хочу сказать…

\- Ты снова все просрал, да? – он выпрямился от неожиданности и проследил взглядом за вошедшей в дом Тиной. Она прошла по гостиной, аккуратно обогнула диван и неженственно плюхнулась на подушки.

\- Боже, да ты же повсюду. Мне нигде от тебя не скрыться.

Тина насмешливо фыркнула, играясь с бахромой льняного полосатого пледа, накинутого на диван.

\- Я здесь живу.

Хакс поднял бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на Фазму – та ничего подобного ему не говорила.

\- Пришлось выбирать между домом и кладовкой, - она пожала плечами. – Причин отказывать у меня не было, и вот она здесь. Не могу сказать, что я против.

Тина самодовольно улыбнулась Хаксу, подначивая его высказаться. Но он был не так глуп.

Он не возражал против того, чтобы Тина знала – просто не любил случайно делиться деликатными подробностями своей личной жизни. Он постарался не акцентировать внимание на том, что Фазма не упомянула об этом соседстве. Вероятно, что она поступила так из дружеских чувств и из уважения к его желанию высказаться первым. Хакс подавил укол стыда и сделал себе заметку в будущем больше интересоваться тем, как она поживает.

Чувствуя себя крайне неуютно под пристальным взглядом Тины, Хакс попытался незаметно свести разговор к светской беседе, но она практически не заинтересовала Фазму. Сама же Тина не потрудилась произнести ни слова и продолжила молча разглядывать его. Оскорбленный – вероятно, за дело, - Хакс извинился и, откланявшись, вышел прочь.

Он пошел по пыльным улицам города в сторону поля. Если людей и стало меньше, он этого не заметил. Большая часть этих несчастных, кажется, почти не показывалась из своих домов. Они оставляли двери нараспашку и скрипели ставнями окон, спасаясь от жары, но если бы Хакс не знал, он бы удивился, услышав новости о каких-то исчезновениях.

Одиночество его убивало.

Он все же нашел слабое утешение в том, что солнце сейчас стояло высоко и ему на ум не лезли так активно распространяемые местными предрассудки.

Как только он успел об этом подумать, в домах, мимо которых он проходил, начали один за другим зажигаться огоньки. Несколько раздраженный этим, Хакс пошел быстрее. Утреннее происшествие доказывало, что в этот день могло произойти все что угодно, и Хакс не желал идти на риск поддаться влиянию городской паранойи, если не сказать коллективного разума.

Наконец оказавшись под защитой лесных теней, Хакс с облегчением выдохнул и перешел на медленный шаг. Лазурные пятна шафрана проглядывали из-под широких листов каладиумов, яркая дорожка которых петляла между деревьями – будь Хакс младше, он мог бы не удержаться от искушения и пойти по ней. В другой жизни, более фривольной, он провел бы все детство, прыгая по гнилым пням и возясь в грязи в надежде, что это приведет его к какому-нибудь тайнику.

Идея отдалась внутри сладкой болью. Отчетливо слыша отголоски недовольства родителей, он с некоторой долей сожаления отбросил эту мысль и оставил бутоны и все, что они олицетворяли, в покое.

Он преодолел последнюю излучину, и хрупкое волшебство растаяло. Впереди виднелся дом, величественный и одинокий, его белые панели в сумерках напоминали причудливый маяк. Его тень накрывала дворик, окрашивая его в бордовый, последние кровавые лучи солнца исчезали за ним.

Когда Хакс ступил на крыльцо, его одолела тревога. Он потянул за шнурки ботинок и сбросил их прямо у входа. Тихие звуки его шагов таяли под потолком. В своем раздражении Хакс, не поведя и бровью, стянул носки и, назло Кайло, отбросил их в сторону его комнаты. Он прошлепал на липких от пота ногах в кухню и открыл заднюю дверь. Ему все еще мерещился преследующий его тихий звук.

Он лениво прислонился к потрепанной временем ограде, апельсиновый свет заката позолотил его волосы и выделил веснушки на коже. Мох свисал со склоненных над болотом ветвей, угрюмых и одиноких в сумерках, последние лучи солнца впустую пытались разогнать наступающую тьму. Вдохнув нездоровый влажный аромат азалий, Хакс зажег сигарету. Он бесстрастно посмотрел, как жабы вхолостую щелкают языками по облакам мошкары, и, развернувшись, сел на скамейку и начал качать ногой.

Пожевав губу, он откинулся на спинку, задрал голову и недовольно выдохнул дым. Его праздность растаяла, сменилась жаждой действия, и это толкнуло его на еще одну прогулку по холлу. Но душная тишина раздражала, и Хакс устремился в кабинет, где пересидел по очереди на каждом стуле, все больше досадуя на то, что ни на одном из них неудобно сидеть.

Приложив больше силы, чем хотел, Хакс распахнул двери столовой. В ушах зазвенел крик матери: ручки дверей ударили по стенам, и створки сомкнулись вновь. Хакс обошел по кругу стол, постукивая костяшками пальцев по дереву, и уже специально толкнул двери, когда выходил.

Он заглянул в комнату Кайло и обнаружил ее пустой – это только подогрело его тревогу, сомнения и гнев внутри смешались в мерзкий коктейль неуверенности, прошибающей его до мозга костей. Нетерпение вновь потащило его вверх по ступеням, и он заставил себя остановиться, оглядеть рассеянно украшающие холл картины и попытаться восстановить дыхание. Заставить сердце биться реже.

Без его ведома и даже почти незаметно для него он вновь оказался в кабинете и вновь вышел из него. Открыв двери библиотеки и проведя рукой по корешкам книг, он принялся бродить между шкафами. Ничто не могло удержать его внимания.

Уже в холле его одолели сомнения: все двери были приоткрыты, а он не запомнил, как открывал их. Боковым зрением он увидел, что стены начали ползти друг на друга, соскребая плесень с поверхности.

Он в ужасе обернулся – все было на своих местах. Хакс прокусил себе щеку, и только вкус теплой крови на языке убедил его в реальности происходящего.

Он толкнул дверь спальни, оглядел ее и только потом упал спиной на кровать и досадливо фыркнул в потолок. Он чувствовал, что Кайло приложил к этому руку. Неважно, что того не было в доме, Хакс всегда различал ловушки, когда в них попадался. Страх перерос в ярость, когда Хакс предположил, что Кайло таким образом пытается заставить его отступить. Но несносному трусу следовало стараться лучше. Когда Кайло упомянул, что они поговорят позже, Хакс подумал, что он имеет ввиду позже в этот же день. Он был решительно настроен ждать его до победного, если понадобится. Эта ситуация могла стать неудобной не только для него одного.

Приняв это решение, Хакс снова поднялся на ноги и, выпрямив спину, тяжелым шагом направился в библиотеку. Он наскоро выбрал себе книгу и, спустившись с ней вниз, устроился на диванчике в комнате Кайло. Он включил свет, перелистнул страницу и приступил к выполнению своего плана. Это был лишь вопрос времени, а Хакс умел быть весьма терпеливым.

*** 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Кайло остановился в дверном проходе. Пальто было небрежно накинуто ему на плечи.

В комнате без окон часы текли незаметно, и Хакс не собирался покидать ее, полагая, что в противном случае Кайло может прокрасться к себе незамеченным. Он почти дочитал книгу – и запомнил страницу, прежде чем закрыть ее и отложить в сторону.

\- Что хочу. Я у себя дома, - черты Кайло смягчились от нежности, и на мгновение Хакс забылся. – Где ты был?

Кайло сел на край кровати и откинул одной рукой волосы от лица, водя большим пальцем второй по колену.

\- Нигде, _lam_. Просто гулял.

\- Гулял? – фыркнул Хакс. – Думаю, ты простишь мне, если я скажу, что с трудом верю в…

Он насмешливо выдохнул, когда Кайло поднял ладонь, жестом прося его замолчать.

 

\- Нет, прости, я иногда забываю, что ты не… Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - Кайло откинулся назад, оперся на локти и вздохнул, запрокинув голову. – А насчет того, что тебя действительно волнует – это был вопрос согласия.

Хакс нахмурился.

\- Согласия?

\- Поэтому я ушел, - он прогнулся в спине. Оборванные полы его пальто приглашающе раскинулись по белой простыни, словно крылья. – Той ночью. Ты чувствовал _verleiding_. И ты был пьян. Это выглядело сомнительно.

Хакс выпрямился и вскинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Кайло. Но положение было неподходящим. Он открыл было рот, но Кайло продолжил:

\- Когда ты стал избегать меня, я подумал, что пересек черту, - он повернулся и криво улыбнулся Хаксу. – Этим утром мне все стало ясно.

\- Что вообще могло проясниться после настолько односторонней беседы?

\- Что у нас еще есть шанс.

\- Ты думал, что унижение заставит меня тебя полюбить? Ну в самом деле, _Кайло_. Ты совсем меня не знаешь.

\- Хотел бы, - вскинулся Кайло. – Чего бы ты ни желал узнать обо мне, просто спроси, и я… - он запнулся и медленно поднял глаза от носов своих сапог, встретился взглядом с Хаксом. – Мне жаль, что я ушел. Я не знал, как поступить. Но… Мне хочется, чтобы ты меня узнал, и… - он закусил губу, - и я тоже хочу узнать тебя.

Хакс придирчиво взвесил его слова, сравнив их с неприглядными действиями, и в конце концов спросил:

\- У тебя не было своего дома, не так ли?

Кайло улыбнулся шире.

\- Нет.

\- Я так и думал, - Хакс закинул ногу на ногу и рассеянно провел по ней рукой по бедру. – Куда ты шел той ночью?

\- Никуда.

\- Никуда?

\- Куда угодно. Мог вообще покинуть Джорджию.

 _«Мог никогда тебя не встретить»_ \- повисло между ними в тишине.

Хакс, ясно считав это, рассердился.

\- Прекрати.

Кайло тихо фыркнул и тряхнул головой. Его волосы разметались по простыни.

\- Не надо так говорить. Для этого нет никаких причин.

\- Мне и не нужны причины, - Кайло сел, оставив пальто лежать на постели, и обхватил руками колени. – Так оно и есть.

Хакс вскинул голову и посмотрел Кайло в глаза, когда тот встал и подошел ближе, осторожно, словно это Хакс сейчас нависал над ним.

\- Слишком просто.

\- Как и должно быть, - Кайло опустился на колени и положил ладони ему на колени.

Взгляд Хакса соскользнул к его губам.

\- Почему?

\- А почему нет? – его дыхание щекотало Хаксу кожу.

Хакс потянулся вперед и сцеловал эти слова, резкие, словно жимолость, и острые, как лезвие ножа. От прикосновения ядовитых губ Кайло закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах, искусный язык Кайло вылизывал его рот, прокушенная щека ныла при каждом прикосновении к ней. Хакс потерялся в этих ощущениях.

Кайло потерся о его бедра и обхватил их ладонями, заставив Хакса задыхаться; он чувствовал, как с каждым вздохом в губы друг другу нарастает напряжение в паху. Кайло продолжал жадно целовать его, он впивался ему в кожу, подтаскивая ближе к себе, устраиваясь между его бедер.

Хакс обхватил его предплечье, провел по напряженным мышцам вверх и зарылся рукой в темный шелк волос. Намотав мягкие пряди на кулак, он заставил Кайло повернуть голову и продолжил пробовать его на вкус. Хакс скользил языком по бугоркам его неба, а тот пытался нащупать пуговицы его брюк, подползая все ближе, пока Хакс не обнял его ногами за талию.

Кайло кусал его губы, покрывал поцелуями контур челюсти, вбирал в рот нежную кожу под ухом, правой рукой пытаясь высвободить из брюк его член. Он скользнул указательным пальцем по уздечке, нежно сжал головку и медленно провел ладонью по всей длине. Хакс зажмурился, резко выдохнув от прикосновения, и уронил голову Кайло на плечо. Руки у того были ледяными.

\- Скажи мне, как ты любишь, - горячо выдохнул Кайло ему в шею, прикусывая мочку его уха. Пальцы левой руки впивались ему в бедро, удерживая на месте, пока все тепло тела Хакса перетекало по правой. Он потер большим пальцем крупную вену у основания члена.

\- Я люблю - А-ах… - Мне нравится… - под прикосновениями Кайло мыслить было сложно. Чувствительный до кончиков волос, Хакс еле дышал ему в плечо. Жар чужого дыхания жег ему подбородок. Это было невозможно: наконец-то его терзали эти безжалостные руки.

Хакс прижался горячим лбом к прохладному плечу Кайло, потерся носом о тонкую ткань его рубахи. За дурманящим ароматом сирени чувствовалось что-то неуловимое, затхлое. Хакс узнал этот запах в тот же миг.

За сбивавшей с толку цветочной сладостью пряталась смерть.

Рот наполнился слюной, член пульсировал от обжигающей боли. Вжавшись носом в ткань, Хакс как можно глубже вдохнул этот гнилостный запах. Глаза закатились, он впился зубами в шею Кайло и сдавленно простонал:

\- Сильнее.

 

**ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ**

_26 апреля 1936_

\- Вот так? – от легкого шепота губ и безжалостного движения руки по телу Хакса пробежала волна жара. Он сильнее вцепился в Кайло, выгнулся, шелковые пряди выскользнули у него из пальцев и накрыли его запястье.

Обхватив ногами бедра Кайло, он рассматривал его вблизи, подставляя шею под его зубы. Кожа легко поддавалась им, на шейном платке расползлось алое пятно. От слов, которые так нежно прошептал ему в шею Кайло, кружилась голова.

\- Хочу тебя.

Хакс притянул к себе его голову, коснулся его щеки своей и прижался лбом к его лбу, рассеченному пополам залегшей на переносице морщиной. Если бы Кайло не пришел к нему так просто, Хаксу не пришлось бы наступать на горло своей гордости и признавать эту слабость, он принял бы свою гибель с достоинством умирающей звезды; и ему не пришлось бы идти против своих убеждений и сдавленно переводить дыхание в объятиях человека, которого отчаянно желал и ненавидел. Но Кайло пришел.

Пришел.

Хакс выпутал пальцы из его волос и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки, но когда он расстегивал последнюю, Кайло перехватил его руки. Хакс взглянул в пытливое лицо и откинулся назад, вдруг четко осознав, с кем и чем он собирается заняться. Ему давали последний шанс сбежать. Хакс приподнял голову.

\- Тогда бери.

Кайло беззвучно зарычал, обнажив удлиненные кроваво-красные клыки, но они пропали, стоило Хаксу моргнуть. Кайло смял в руке его шейный платок и откинул его на пол, посасывая нижнюю губу Хакса, он пронес его к кровати и опустил на постель.

Когда он открыл верхний ящик прикроватной тумбы и в сомнении замер, Хакс постарался сменить выражение лица на незаинтересованное.

\- Передумал?

\- Ни на минуту, - Кайло положил ладонь на ручку, вновь закрыл ящик и с неожиданным изяществом устроился на Хаксе. Уголок его губ дернулся, и он кривовато усмехнулся. – Ни на секунду, - он зарылся рукой в взъерошенные пряди волос Хакса. – Ни разу.

Его ладони прошлись по груди Хакса, он скользнул кончиками пальцев по его рукам и обратно, обхватил лицо Хакса и жадно прижался к его губам своими, подавшись бедрами.

От прикосновения грубой неровной ткани брюк Кайло чувствительный член заныл, досада внутри приподняла голову и исчезла от нежного прикосновения ловких пальцев. Повозившись с ремнем своих брюк, Кайло приподнял бедра Хакса – и отпрянул от него, услышав в отдалении стук.

Хакс пристально посмотрел на него, замершего за пределами досягаемости, и начал судорожно перебирать тех, кто мог стоять за его дверью. Изнывая от нужды, он решил, что кто бы там ни был, это было менее важно, чем Кайло, особенно в такой момент. Зрачки у того стали широкими, крылья носа раздувались, и его ненасытное желание выделялось столь явно, что Хакс почти ощущал его запах, и…Стук стал громче. Кто-то настойчиво желал попасть внутрь.

Кайло посмотрел на дверь.

\- Давай просто не обращать внимания.

И что бы Хакс не отдал за это. Он сел и привел одежду в некое подобие порядка.

\- Напротив, - он засунул платок в карман и поправил, как мог, брюки. – Мне нужно открыть.

Он вскинул голову, чувствуя ленивое неровное биение крови в венах от мысли, что Кайло посмеет ему перечить. Бросит ему вызов. Кайло приподнял брови. В его янтарных глазах плескалась сила, сомкнутые губы скривились.

Отмахнувшись от ощущения, что сделал неправильный выбор, Хакс выскользнул из комнаты и пересек холл, щурясь от слишком яркого света в окнах. Его явно пытались ослепить. Остановившись у двери, он поправил рубашку, повернул ручку и потянул ее на себя.

*** 

Капли срывались вниз по запотевшим окнам. Хакс сидел в гостиной и наблюдал за Ареном, который занимал соседнее кресло, в ожидании того, что тот заговорит. Он царапал обивку кресла, водя обломанным ногтем по узорам, и кусал язык, чтобы не приказать Арену начинать. Лицо Арена помрачнело, губы сжались в нитку, а зеленые глаза блестели от непролитых слез, пока тот молча скорбел о чем-то невысказанном. Он мелкими глотками пил бурбон, который, все еще вежливо, потребовал сразу же, как вошел.

При его появлении Кайло выглянул из своей комнаты, и любопытство на его лице тут же сменилось враждебностью и злобой. Он помаячил в дверном проходе, с угрозой сверля Арена недобрым взглядом, и молча исчез. Хакс выкинул из головы нервный смешок, с которым Арен принял этот жест: он напомнил себе, что, несмотря на недостаток социальных навыков Арена, дружбой с ним рисковать не стоило. Долгие прогулки в город служили ему отличным развлечением, и даже намек на то, чтобы расстроить Фазму, был для него недопустим.

Отвлечься на посторонние мысли оказалось не так-то просто: проведенные в тишине часы давали широкие возможности для того, чтобы вспомнить, каким твердым был член Кайло, когда тот лег на Хакса. Как Кайло вжимал его в матрас, как его крупный силуэт… Арен всхлипнул и вздохнул в стакан с бурбоном, вернув Хакса на землю. Он оперся рукой на подлокотник и коснулся пальцами виска, поднес ко рту собственный стакан. Единственной отрадой этого поистине бесконечного дня для него стал сладкий вкус коры дуба и дыма на языке. Хакс старался во всем искать положительные стороны.

Ставни окон снаружи лениво стучали по облицовке. Прозрачные занавески колыхались на теплом ветру, который приносил с собой пение цикад и нежный запах наперстянки, но не спасал от зноя. Солнце взошло и закатилось, заполнивший комнату золотой свет медленно померк, а Арен все еще не нашел в себе сил рассказать о причине своего визита. Звон старых напольных часов отсчитывал часы, которые тот провел, всхлипывая и ерзая в кресле.

Как раз когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, Арен выпалил в посеревшие стены комнаты:

\- Фазма ушла от меня.

Выражение лица Хакса в тот же миг сменилось с чуть раздраженного на бесконечно сочувствующее. Печальный излом бровей и опустившиеся уголки губ, готовых произнести полные искренней заботы слова – он не без некоторой гордости подумал, что обманул бы и родную мать. Из всех банальных, глупых, эгоистичных и откровенно _незрелых_ фраз он выбрал:

\- Арен, мне так жаль. Если я могу чем-то помочь, только скажи.

Это нехитрое, избитое проявление доброты окончательно выбило Арена из колеи. Все жалкие остатки его самообладания растаяли, он задышал неглубоко и отрывисто, из влажных глаз полились наконец слезы. Он насупился и начал отвратительно хлюпать носом.

Хакс на мгновение скривил губы.

\- Нет-нет, это _мне_ жаль, - он судорожно вдохнул и, утерев тыльной стороной ладони лицо, успокоился с таким умением и быстротой, что Хакс невольно испытал уважение – и несколько насторожился. – Прости, я не хотел… Потратил впустую весь твой день, я, - он нервно рассмеялся. – Боже, стыд какой, мне просто нужно было с кем-то поделиться, понимаешь, - он закрыл глаза и еще раз вздохнул, после чего одним глотком опустошил свой стакан и с грохотом поставил его на столик.

\- Ну, - чересчур громко произнес он, глядя на Хакса с таким воодушевлением, что тому стало не по себе. Учитывая способность Арена сразу же подавлять сильные эмоции, он вел себя отвратительно, натужная улыбка искривила его лицо. – Тут с тобой Кайло был. Т-так что, все наладилось?

Хакс изогнул бровь. Старые пружины кресла протестующе заскрипели, когда он положил ногу на ногу. Хакс повертел в руке стакан, и янтарный напиток поймал последние лучи солнца. Арен повозил руками по бедрам. Тишина навевала скуку.

Хакс поставил стакан на стол.

\- Все в порядке. Я благодарю тебя за внимание, но мы…

\- Отлично! Я думал, что оторвал вас от важных дел, ну ты знаешь, и…

\- Арен, - Хакс вздохнул, подавив желание сжать пальцами переносицу. – Уже поздно. Ты расстроен, пьян, и это нормально, если ты не хочешь обсуждать то, что произошло между вами с Фазмой, прямо сейчас, но мои отношения с Кайло к делу не относятся.

Арен отвел взгляд и начал заламывать руки. Это заставило Хакса снизить тон. Он протянул руку и ободряюще коснулся ей колена Арена.

\- Я знаю, что тебе кажется, будто мир рухнул, но я уверяю тебя, что через некоторое время тебе станет легче.

\- Утешаешь ты хреново, знаешь об этом? – Арен утер ладонью лицо, провалив попытку оскорбить Хакса. – И всегда так было.

\- Мне говорили, - признал тот. – И все же ты каждый раз возвращаешься.

\- Каждый раз, храни меня Господь, - Арен поднялся на ноги, тихо рассмеявшись. От этого смеха Хакс почувствовал себя виноватым. – Мне _правда_ жаль, - он, покачиваясь, шагнул вперед, посмотрел себе под ноги и вскинул руки в попытке сохранить равновесие. – Мне уже бы надо… Надо идти же, да? А т-то поздновато уже.

\- Все в порядке, арен, я не возражаю, - Хакс встал, проводил Арена к двери и провел его по лестнице. – И ни о чем не волнуйся. Если ты со своей бедой можешь прийти лишь ко мне, то что здесь поделаешь?

На пороге Арен застыл и на мгновение недобро помрачнел.

\- Эй, Хакс.

\- М-м?

\- Кайло, - Арен отвернулся и отвел взгляд. – Ты… хочешь его?

Хакс посмотрел ему за плечо, в поглотившую сад тьму, в тишине которой мог скрываться, избегая мерцания светлячков, Кайло. Он распрямил плечи и, понизив голос, произнес в темноту:

\- В самом ужасном смысле этого слова.

Арен кивнул – всего лишь раз – и широким шагом сошел с крыльца. Сумерки проглотили его раньше, чем Хакс успел закрыть за ним дверь.

Наконец-то оказавшись в желанном одиночестве, Хакс устало облокотился на лестничные перила и, глубоко вздохнув, обнаружил, что мечтал сделать это все это время. Он, сделав лишь пару шагов, упал на пол и многозначительно посмотрел в потолок. Драма Арена и ее последствия не стоили беспокойства. Разрыв в комплекте с алкоголем и жаждой выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции были отличным поводом для неподобающего поведения. Но у самого Хакса подобного оправдания не было. Его неудачная попытка добиться от Кайло чего-то существенного была неприемлема. И это, по правде, можно было сказать обо всем, что касалось Кайло. Неприемлемо. Броситься вслед за этой мыслью, словно за белым кроликом, было для Хакса вернейшим способом сойти с ума, больше так продолжаться не могло.

Утвердившись в этом мнении, Хакс пересек холл, переступил в тусклом свете ламп порог кухни и распахнул заднюю дверь, собираясь проверить, насколько Кайло был верен своему слову.

Болота посеребрил рассеянный свет луны, сверкающего ока в окружении звезд, слепшего от докучливого туманного покрывала. Роса стекала по штанинам брюк Хакса и оседала на них, а он шел в ночь, теплый ветер ласкал его кожу и забирался под рубашку. С ветвей у него над головой свисал мох, сидящие на них птицы приобретали причудливые очертания. Диффенбахия разрослась вокруг колышущихся у кромки воды камышей, которые с каждым движением наполняли воздух мускусным ароматом.

Силуэт Кайло проступил сквозь туман и мхи, зыбкие очертания покрытой мерцающей кровью фигуры, отравляющей своим сиянием все вокруг. На его обнаженном бедре белел шрам, и взгляд Хакса скользнул по его груди и изгибам торса. Все это почти полностью скрывали сильные руки, сложенные на груди, словно в молитвенном жесте. Он сжимал в ладонях человеческое сердце, отрывал от него куски зубами.

\- Ты, - выдохнул Хакс, - это ты убил всех этих людей, - он сделал еще шаг и испачкал носы ботинок в прибрежной грязи болота. – _Съел_ их.

Кайло вскинул голову, и полный похоти кошачий блеск его глаз отозвался резкой волной желания у Хакса между ног. Кайло, словно почуяв ее, оскалился в улыбке, и по его подбородку побежали дорожки сладкой крови.

\- Я напугал тебя?

С каждым шагом Хакса по гудящей от напряжения прогалине каждая крупица его самоконтроля все громче приказывала ему остановиться. Он подходил все ближе. Его тянуло вперед нечто гораздо более мягкое, абсолютно нерушимое, прохладная вода вымочила его лодыжки и поползла вверх по штанинам. Когда он подошел к Кайло вплотную, грязная топь была ему по пояс.

Хакс взял из рук Кайло сердце, еще теплое и эластичное, и позволил ему утонуть в воде под их ногами. Окончательно сойдя с ума, он накинулся на свое новое божество, запустил пальцы в шелковистые пряди его волос. Кайло ласково прижался своим лбом к его лбу, его ресницы мазнули по скулам Хакса, и у того по коже побежали мурашки. Он не смел шевельнуться, неуверенность поглотила его при мысли о том, каковы будут последствия его опрометчивых действий.

Отвратительная надежда не упасть с головой в этот омут, теплившаяся в его сердце, обратилась искренним наслаждением, когда Кайло приподнял его подбородок и его ладонь скользнула Хаксу на затылок. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Хакса и коснулся бескровными своими губами его губ. Влага и железо смешались у Хакса на языке и наконец положили начало тому, на что они оба были обречены с момента встречи – и чему Хакс так глупо противился. После нескольких секунд, столетий или, может быть, тысяч лет он скользнул языком по оставленным им же ранам на губах Кайло. Опьяненный своей безрассудностью, он почти не заметил, как Кайло открыл рот и его ядовитый язык пустил электричество по венам Хакса.

Ладони Кайло до боли сжали его затылок, он низко зарычал Хаксу в шею, обжигая ее дыханием. Хакс почувствовал кусочки плоти и вязкий медный привкус на его губах, когда Кайло его укусил. Его прикосновения были обжигающе холодными, глотку пекло от металлического жара, когда его язык касался ноющей раны на прокушенной щеке. Крепко удерживая его в руках, Кайло повалил Хакса в воду.

Опешив от внезапного нападения, Хакс лишь безрезультатно попытался устоять на месте, и его затопила предательская жажда крови, хлынувшая по венам, отдавшаяся в мышцах. Хакс слышал в ушах ее громкий клич, чувствовал всем своим существом, облизывая багровые, прокушенные губы. Он застонал от боли, и по телу прокатилось мучительное удовольствие.

Ледяные пальцы Кайло соскользнули с затылка Хакса к вене на его шее, он сжал руку, замедляя громкое биение пульса. Каждую клетку тела Хакса объяло пламя этого нежного, настойчивого прикосновения, оно было всепоглощающим, оно подчиняло, и Хакс против воли низко и хрипло застонал сквозь липкие от крови губы. Лицо потеплело – что-то дикое разгоралось у него глубоко внутри, сокрушительная жажда, которую он так давно подавлял, что счел ее угасшей. Но она проснулась вновь, жестокая, изголодавшаяся. Она дышала. Росла. Крепла.

Хакс старался душить ее, но теперь она больше ему не повиновалась. Он не хотел поддаваться тлетворному влиянию Кайло, не думал, что всецело покорится его диким чарам. Чувствуя, как сжимаются на его горле пальцы Кайло, так вкрадчиво и так угрожающе, Хакс понимал, что все его попытки были бесполезны с самого начала. Он представлял, насколько легко, почти играючи Кайло мог бы раскрошить его кости, просто сжав кулак. Одно лишь быстрое четкое движение, и он разорвал бы вены Хакса, вспорол бы его артерии, а потом… Хакс ждал этого от Кайло, но вдруг с ошеломляющей ясностью осознал, что не дождется. Он отдался Кайло на милость, добровольно принес себя ему в жертву, А его сердце билось лишь сильнее.

Нечеловеческое чутье Кайло уловило эти мрачные перемены в сознании Хакса, он улыбнулся.

\- _Υπερυψωμένα_ , - пророкотал он. Его пальцы разжались, скользнули по щеке Хакса. Кайло взял его за подбородок и неразборчиво прошептал багровыми гуами: - Позволь мне, Хакс.

Его слова были пронизаны преданностью настолько, что Хакс сломался. Не цепляясь больше за жалкие остатки гордости, он дрожащим голосом выдавил из себя:

\- Да.

От вида лучившегося довольством Кайло у Хакса быстрее побежала по жилам кровь. Кайло приник к нему, кусая и целуя его шею. Рубашка стала теплой и липкой от крови, и он, расстегнув ловкими пальцами пуговицы, сдернул с Хакса мокрую ткань и пустил ее плыть по серебристой воде.

Хакс даже от себя самого скрыл свое удивление тем, насколько легко разрушилась столь важная часть его жизни. Что Кайло считал возможным нарушить его покой, что этот покой держался лишь на его самообладании. Эта идея кипела и бурлила у него внутри, ее шумный водоворот нес с собой что-то необъяснимое, радостное, и все это, слившись воедино, нанесло ему подлый удар в спину и одарило Хакса блаженством.

Он громко всхлипнул в тишине, и этот жалкий звук значил то ли отказ повиноваться, то ли гневное согласие. Кайло довольно замычал, царапая острыми зубами его живот. Он глубже погрузился в топь, по самые плечи, и щедро одаривал своим вниманием тонкую кожу Хакса.

Переплетя их пальцы, Кайло снова положил руки Хакса себе на затылок и продолжил исследовать его тело. Он скользил холодными кончиками пальцев вниз по его ребрам, размазывал по животу кровь и сжимал его бедра под водой. Из-за того, что Хакс почти полулежал, ему приходилось погружать руки лишь глубже.

От первых легких прикосновений ледяных рук к разгоряченной коже Хакса бросило в дрожь. Он провел пальцем от головки к основанию и лег на спину, а Кайло, наоборот, встал и выпрямился в полный рост, лишив Хакса своих прикосновений.

Он безмолвно вывел Хакса на берег и осторожно усадил его на землю, а сам озаботился тем, что стащил с его бедер отяжелевшие мокрые брюки и спустил их к его лодыжкам.

Ночной воздух холодил нижнюю половину тела, покрывшуюся гусиной кожей, но прикосновения Кайло быстро согревали его. Прежний Хакс не преминул бы пожаловаться на дрожь, скорее из вредности, чем от холода, но сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось нарушать священную тишину.

Кайло опустился на колени рядом с Хаксом, и лунные лучи осветили его, словно странника, обретшего святую землю. Темные глаза с искорками янтаря неотрывно смотрели в одну точку. Хакс провел пальцем по шершавому шраму на боку Кайло и вверх, где теплый бархат кожи хранил следы пыток – две одинаковые полосы снятой когда-то кожи тянулись по его грудной клетке до самой ключицы.

Трава тихо колыхалась вокруг их неподвижных тел. С невероятной для своих размеров грацией Кайло прогнулся в спине и вытянулся во весь рост, под его кожей заходили мышцы. Он поискал и достал из кармана Хакса пролежавший там весь день небольшой пузырек, протянул Хаксу, и тот взял его предательски дрогнувшей рукой. Он вылил на пальцы густую жидкость, успокаивающе положил ладонь на бедро Кайло и проник в него, пытаясь найти скрывавшийся в его теле источник жара.

В глазах Кайло полыхнул огонь, он выгнулся, до побелевших костяшек пальцев вцепившись в бедра Хакса, пока тот двигал пальцами прямо и по кругу, массировал и дразнил, скользил внутри и водил по краям, пока Кайло над ним не вскинул бедра, настойчиво и зло насадился на пальцы – Хакс в отместку замедлился.

Кайло зашипел сквозь окровавленные зубы, его губы искривились, брови нахмурились, но Хакс продолжал двигаться в удобном ему темпе, изучая Кайло изнутри и чувствуя под кончиками пальцев мягкое тепло, словно касался текучего шелка; и как отчаянно хотелось Хаксу ощутить его не одними лишь пальцами. Кайло щелкал зубами, поскуливал и рычал – Хакс чувствовал вибрации его голоса так, словно они зарождались в его собственной груди. Но Кайло насаживался на его пальцы, и рык перетекал в низкие стоны.

Он подавался назад, стонал сквозь приоткрытые губы, его дыхание палило кожу Хакса, пока он нетерпеливо сжимался вокруг его ладони. Хакс двинулся глубже, его мышцы напряглись, и он сцеловал стоны с губ Кайло, когда нашел внутри точку, заставившую его задохнуться от удовольствия. Он схватил Кайло за волосы свободной рукой, тот закинул голову и громко застонал, когда Хакс протолкнул внутрь него уже три пальца, подготавливая его для того, чтобы принять в себя член.

Он вышел из Кайло, отрывисто вздохнул и толкнулся внутрь него. Тот задохнулся от стона и вцепился Хаксу в плечи, царапая его кожу и сжимаясь так сильно и яростно, что у Хакса перехватило дыхание и потемнело перед глазами, он двинул бедрами сильнее, вытаскивая член на несколько дюймов и снова вбиваясь в ледяное тело Кайло, полностью поглощенный внутренним жаром, который сжигал его дотла.

Хакс всмотрелся в лицо Кайло, и его внимание приковали румянец и непослушные пряди волос, влажные от пота. Кайло покорно насаживался на него, поддавался движению его бедер и тихо стонал. Хакс почувствовал, как шумит внутри кровь. Он с восторгом толкнулся глубже, впиваясь пальцами в кожу Кайло, царапая ногтями его кожу, заставляя его кричать. Он перевернул его и подмял под себя.

 

Кайло распластался под ним, словно принося себя в жертву языческому богу. Его тело было покрыто родинками и шрамами, в ярких глазах взрывались звезды. Его улыбка была такой счастливой, что Хаксу больно было на нее смотреть. Чувствуя, как зарождается внутри рык, он начал двигаться сильнее, покрывая бесконечными поцелуями лицо Кайло, который охотно ответил ему и продолжил терзать его губы. С каждой болезненной раной снедающие его неуверенность и сомнения таяли в водовороте облегчения, и Кайло лишь направлял этот поток.

Он улыбался в рот Хаксу, лаская языком раны на его губах, его обжигающее дыхание рисовало на коже Хакса узоры, пока тот вбивался в его тело. Кайло подавался навстречу, ласково, сладко, желанно стоная, когда он отрывался от его губ, прерывисто дышал в том же ритме, в котором двигался внутри него Хакс. Поцеловав его в очередной раз, Хакс отстранился. Он крепко сжимал бедра Кайло, заставлял его насаживаться глубже и стонал от наслаждения с нежностью, которой раньше не подозревал в себе.

Рука Кайло легла ему на затылок, его пальцы сжались, когда Хакс просунул ладонь между их телами и крепко обхватил его член – Кайло зажмурился и рвано всхлипнул. Хакс выводил круги на влажной головке его члена и продолжал вбиваться внутрь, волосы упали ему на лицо, а мышцы второй руки, которая удерживала его от падения в грязь, горели от напряжения. Кайло стонал и сжимался, давил икрами ему на поясницу, заставляя ускорять темп - Хакс почувствовал, как закружилась голова, когда Кайло сильнее вцепился ему в волосы и притянул его ближе, впился клыками ему в плечо, чтобы заглушить стон, вырвавшийся у него, когда он выгнулся и обмяк в руках Хакса.

Из-за сомкнутых на его коже зубов Хакс не мог ни застонать, ни отпустить Кайло. Напрягшийся до предела, тот провел когтистой рукой по своей же груди и облегченно опустился на траву. Кайло тяжело хватал ртом воздух, смотрел на Хакса затуманенным взглядом, а потом приподнялся и, взяв его за подбородок, поцеловал, быстро, нежно и чувственно. Это длилось всего лишь мгновение, но по коже Хакса прошелся электрический разряд. Он жалко, нелепо всхлипнул и с головокружительной силой кончил внутрь Кайло, чувствуя, как пульсирует член и разрываются от напряжения мышцы груди.

Звезды молча смотрели с небес, как Хакс лег на траву, положив голову Кайло на грудь. Его еще твердый член, обмякая, понемногу выскальзывал из Кайло. По телу прошлись его холодные ладони, и он крепко обнял Хакса, словно хотел защитить его.

Или, может, даже присвоить.

Хакс не знал.

В тот момент это не имело никакого значения.

 

**ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ**

_26 апреля 1936_

Тень плотных слоистых облаков накрыла икры Хакса и ползла вверх к бедрам, когда он со стоном отстранился от груди Кайло. Он обвел взглядом болото: залитая лунным светом вода шла рябью в местах, где ее касались легкие лапки водомерок. Хакс подтянул ноги к груди и сбросил с себя руки Кайло, не обращая внимания на его недовольное фырканье. Он предал все свои убеждения, и исправить это было невозможно; что сделано, то сделано. У него сжалось горло. Хакс не помнил, когда в последний раз курил. _Или спал_ , - вспомнил он и горько рассмеялся, чувствуя, как теряет уважение к себе. Порыв ветра подтолкнул его в спину, и он поднялся на ноги.

 

Он прошел вслед за блуждающими огоньками светлячков к воде и ступил в болото, поднимая вверх ил, густой и теплый. Хакс отскреб с живота засохшие полосы крови, чувствуя, как боль прошивает его насквозь при виде того, как растворяются следы его преступления. Он посмотрел на плывущую по воде ряску и поморщился, подавил дрожь. Попытался успокоить себя мыслью о том, что после этой пародии на купание сможет действительно принять душ. Но сперва ему нужно было сделать еще кое-что.

Словно по приказу, у него зашевелились волосы на затылке, руки покрылись гусиной кожей – Кайло позади него пошевелился и скользнул с берега в глубины болота. Краем глаза Хакс видел, как его голова показывается над водой и снова исчезает в темноте, где-то за пределами видимости он встряхнул головой, разбрызгивая оставшуюся на волосах кровь, провел пальцами сквозь черные пряди, покрыв красными пятнышками кожу. Хакс приоткрыл рот и прикусил губу, чувствуя саднящую боль. У него наконец появилась возможность высказаться, а он не знал, с чего начать.

\- Начни с того же, что и все остальные, - бросил Кайло в темноту. Его слова потонули в разделившей их воде. – Спроси меня, что я такое.

Хакс сжал ладони. Потряс головой. Сузив глаза, он запустил руку в волосы и резко выдохнул.

\- Как долго ты это делаешь?

\- Что делаю? – медленно моргнул Кайло. Терпение Хакса истекало.

\- Читаешь мои мысли.

\- Ах, это, - за темными волосами блеснули глаза.

\- _Как долго_ , Кайло?

Кайло опустил руки в воду, вынул, поднес их к лицу. Осмотрев кожу, он макнул их вновь и начал оттирать кровь с пальцев. Когда результат наконец его устроил, он вскинул голову.

\- С самого начала.

Хакс обернулся.

\- Все?

Кайло кивнул, и с его волос потекла вода.

Хакс сделал шаг к нему.

\- Все до конца?

Кайло выпрямился, ссутулил плечи и потупил взгляд.

Когда он снова кивнул, Хакс взметнул кулак.

 

Вода с плеском разошлась, когда Кайло отшатнулся, рука Хакса лишь едва задела его подбородок. Он погрузился глубже, ушел вправо и ударил Хакса по ребрам.

Хакс согнулся пополам, начал хватать ртом воздух. Он утер рукой рот и сплюнул кровь. В глазах немного помутилось.

Он не проиграет.

Хакс пригнул голову и широко расставил руки, собираясь сбить Кайло с ног, но тот легко обошел его.

Время остановилось. Боль раздирала на части живот, ныли ребра, но адреналин бурлил в крови от одного вида Кайло, который твердо стоял на ногах, спокойно дышал и не давал даже коснуться его, не говоря о том, чтобы ударить. Хакс с рыком развернулся и выбросил вперед кулак.

Кайло погрузился в воду и ловко ушел от удара.

Почти ослепший от боли и ярости Хакс перенес вес на руку, отступил и вновь накинулся на Кайло. И вновь впустую – Кайло прогнулся и встал ровно, а затем ударил Хакса по подбородку снизу вверх так, что у того щелкнули зубы и потемнело перед глазами.

Почувствовав новый укол гордости, Хакс поднялся на ноги. Упасть означало… означало…

 

Когда Хакс очнулся, по расплывшемуся над его головой небом ползли лучи света. Он поднял трясущуюся руку и осторожно коснулся ноющих ребер, скользнул пальцами выше, к челюсти. Когда он убедился, что ничего не сломал, и опустил ладонь, она вся была в красной глине. Справа послышался шелест, и над Хаксом навис Кайло с сигаретой в зубах. Он с радостным удивлением вскинул брови.

Хакс резко сел, облокотился на колени и, склонив голову набок, подождал, пока все вокруг прекратит вращаться.

\- Ты не куришь.

\- Я нет, - признал тот. – Зато ты куришь.

Хакс вытянул сигарету из его губ и потянулся к брюкам за зажигалкой, но в тот же момент почувствовал жар пламени в опасной от себя близости. Оранжевые искры осветили черты лица Кайло, державшего большой палец на колесике-кресале, тихо зашипел газ. Хакс поднес сигарету ближе и прикрыл огонек от ветра, послышалось потрескивание табака. Он, впервые за несколько часов, глубоко и спокойно вздохнул, чувствуя, как успокаивают нервы эндорфины.

\- Спасибо.

Кайло кивнул и захлопнул крышку зажигалки. Он лег, облокотившись на траву, и устремил взгляд в небо. Оба молчали, янтарный огонек сигареты становился ярче и вновь затухал, пока Хакс не докурил до конца. Кайло лежал на подушке пятиконечных бутонов паслена, глубокие багровые царапины на его коже подчеркивали ее бледность. Хакс хотел углубить их еще больше.

Затушив окурок и выбросив его в болото, Хакс сел по-турецки и потер подбородок, рассеянно скользнул рукой ниже. Поднявшийся ветер растрепал его волосы, двор одеялом накрыл туман. Сейчас это казалось уместным. Он все-таки проиграл. Он так долго загонял вопросы в самые темные уголки своего сознания, что они прожгли его насквозь, до костного мозга, и все впустую. Все это время Кайло обо всем знал.

\- Это и впрямь так ужасно? Что я все знал, - спросил Кайло, скосив глаза. Он продолжал лежать, запрокинув голову.

Хакс провел пальцами по траве.

\- Все это время ты знал, но не… - он пожал плечами. – Это так бессмысленно.

Кайло сел и, повернувшись, чтобы смотреть Хаксу в лицо, недоверчиво улыбнулся.

\- Мне нужно было вывалить все, когда ты уверял себя, что не хочешь этого? Или подождать, пока ты не начал проклинать себя за то, что тебя ко мне тянуло?

\- Было бы неплохо узнать тебя для начала, - ощетинился Хакс.

\- Так узнай, - тихо произнес Кайло, приподняв брови.

\- Ладно, - выплюнул Хакс. Его губы искривились. – Так что ты тогда такое?

Кайло лениво улыбнулся.

\- Я то, что я есть.

\- И что это, по-твоему, значит?

Кайло подсел ближе, поджал под себя ноги и театрально взмахнул головой.

\- Я – то, что осталось, Хакс, - его медовые глаза сверкнули. – Меня собрали из осколков прежнего меня.

\- Не смешно.

Кайло вскинул руки ладонями вверх и пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, что еще тебе сказать.

\- Ты серьезно пытаешься сказать, что не знаешь, кто ты? – фыркнул Хакс. – И ты правда думаешь, что я поверю?

Кайло сел ровно и провел ладонью по земле, сжал пальцами траву. Его плечи поникли, и он тихо признался:

\- Я мало что помню.

\- Господи, так это правда, - глаза Хакса расширились. Он вытянул ноги и посмотрел на Кайло. – Хорошо. Тогда расскажи мне хотя бы это.

Кайло сделал глубокий вдох, затем еще один, старательно отводя от Хакса взгляд. На берегу квакали жабы, эхо их голосов волной катилось мимо черных ив и не успевало затихнуть прежде, чем его сменяла новая волна. Трескучее пение сверчков и гомон цикад дополняли эту какофонию, превращая ее в белый шум, и этот шум фоном сопровождал дыхание ожидающего продолжения Хакса.

Кайло потер ладонями лицо, откинул назад волосы и, застыв, словно статуя, выдохнул.

\- В пятнадцатом веке моя леди-мать родила сына, чье имя утерялось во времени, - он остановился и взглянул на Хакса, словно ожидая, что тот начнет спорить. Хакс сложил руки на груди. Кайло продолжил: - Я из Нидерландов, но не знаю, как называли их в то время.

Он сглотнул, костяшки сложенных на коленях рук побелели.

\- Мне не было и двадцати, когда я встретил Сноука, - его мышцы напряглись, вены почернели. Хакс придвинулся ближе. – Он слушал то, что я говорил. _Понимал_ меня, - произнес он, закатив глаза, будто высмеивая себя. – Мы с друзьями заключили с ним договор. Я уже долгое время их не видел и могу лишь предполагать, что они в таком же положении, как я. Видишь ли, то, какой я – это не случайность. Мы не _рождены_ такими. Это работает не так. Нет, - он вытянул руки, показывая их Хаксу, и тот удивился, что не заметил этого преображения. – Такими нас _сделали_.

Кожа Кайло изменилась, став совершенно непохожей на кожу человека. Из кончиков пальцев появились длинные когти, поблескивающие даже в блеклом свете луны. Костяшки пальцев окрасились в пепельный оттенок, как и острые сгибы локтей, и его плечи. Хакс протянул руку и коснулся тыльной части его ладони, нащупал большим пальцем артерию. Кожа Кайло была грубой, шершавой, она царапала пальцы – на коже Хакса проступили капельки крови.

Дыхание застыло в легких, глаза расширились, и Хакс посмотрел на Кайло в поисках объяснения, продолжения, _чего угодно_ , но тот только улыбнулся, оголив ставшие вдруг гораздо длиннее клыки. В его глазах мелькнула паника. Хакс крепче сжал его запястье.

\- Сноук… обратил тебя? – он поднес когтистую руку ближе, изучая. – Вот в это? – он провел подушечкой среднего пальца по ладони Кайло, задержавшись в ее центре, и поднял взгляд. – Ты не спросил его о том, во что он собирался тебя превратить?

\- Наверное, он говорил. Когда-то я это знал, я уверен в этом. Я лишь, - он высвободил руку и, когда пепел сменился бледной, покрытой родинками кожей, переплел их пальцы. – У меня есть смертные воспоминания, - он тщетно попытался спрятаться за улыбкой. – Это важно? Для тебя. То, кто я есть.

\- Нисколько, - покачал головой Хакс.

На лице Кайло слишком явно проступило облегчение, и это не оставило Хаксу иного выбора, кроме как сцеловать его, прижаться мягкими губами к его прекрасному лицу и поддразнить языком его верхнюю губу. Кайло зарылся пальцами в его волосы и притянул его ближе, вобрал его язык в рот и заставил его задыхаться, пока Хакс с ухмылкой не толкнул его плечом.

\- Ну все, все, - Хакс отбросил с лица волосы и ударил Кайло в бок. – Есть что еще показать кроме острых зубов и шершавой кожи? Признаюсь честно, я буду разочарован, если нет.

\- Есть, и гораздо больше, _pjeshkë_ , - проурчал Кайло. – Но это я покажу тебе в другой раз.

\- А ты все продолжаешь это делать, - нахмурился Хакс. – Говоришь слова, смысла которых я не понимаю. Что это вообще значит? _Рjesh..ke_.

\- Произносится _pjeshkë_ , - поправил его Кайло. – Может, когда-нибудь я даже отвечу на твой вопрос.

\- Ну и храни свои секреты, - скосил на него взгляд Хакс, садясь и чувствуя, как прокатывается по венам легкая волна удовольствия. – Ну и какие же преимущества дает жизнь бессмертного создания?

\- А я не бессмертный, - Кайло подцепил когтем застрявший в зубах патрон и выкинул его в траву. – Меня можно убить, и я все же старею. Просто медленнее.

\- А, только и всего-то, - с очень серьезным лицом заметил Хакс, попытавшись на миг представить то, каким Кайло был в юности. Мозг вскипел от напряжения – Кайло закрыл рот и ухмыльнулся.

Почувствовав на себе сердитый взгляд, он продолжил, погладив костяшками пальцев бедро Хакса:

\- Я… довольно быстрый. Могу видеть в темноте, - он помедлил. – Могу исцеляться и отправляться мыслями туда, куда хочу. Могу влиять на людей.

Он помахал руками, изображая магические пассы.

\- Я знаю, - Хакс нахмурился, отпихнув от себя его ладонь. – На себе ощутил.

Он лег на спину и положил голову на локоть.

\- Ты уверен, что не вампир?

\- Не-е, - Кайло беспечно махнул рукой. – Из-за солнца я неважно себя чувствую и хочу спать, но оно меня не убивает.

\- Какая жалость, - цокнул языком Хакс, протянув руку, чтобы дотронуться до шрамов на груди Кайло. – А это откуда, если ты можешь вылечить себя?

\- Я думаю, эти появились до превращения, - мечтательно произнес Кайло, глядя на место, которого коснулись пальцы Хакса.

Хакс кивнул, позволяя ладони соскользнуть на талию Кайло. Его шершавая рука прошлась по животу и медленно, осторожно легла на шрам, который он сам оставил Кайло.

\- А этот?..

Кайло приподнял его подбородок согнутым указательным пальцем и посмотрел ему в лицо, остановил взгляд на губах.

\- Этот я оставил специально.

\- Так ты можешь, - Хакс покраснел, во рту пересохло. Он сглотнул, можешь это контролировать?

\- Если сосредоточусь.

Его дыхание было сладким. Хакс застыл, давая себе время уложить его слова в сознании, и покачал головой. Он моргнул и нахмурился.

\- Погоди, все не так. Ты же лежал во дворе. Пролежал там всю ночь, как ты мог лежать там, если…

\- Твои пули сделаны из железа, - прервал его Кайло.

\- О, - выдавил Хакс, словно уловил какой-то смысл в его словах. – Мне жаль.

\- А мне нет, - Кайло прижал ладонь Хакса к своему боку, накрыв ей шрам, и пододвинулся ближе.

Он заставил Хакса лечь на траву и придавил его к земле своим весом. Опираясь на левую руку, Кайло навис над ним, Хакс почувствовал запах сирени, когда он нагнулся ниже, его волосы щекотали щеку Хакса, а легкие вздохи чувствовались на нежной коже шеи. Хакс лежал не шелохнувшись, чувствуя, как тяжело стучит сердце в груди, как горит шрам под ладонью. Дыхание Кайло замедлилось, стало глубже и спокойнее, когда он склонился еще ниже. Хакс напрягся и уперся ладонями ему в бедра, не позволяя их телам соприкоснуться.

\- Итак, - тихо, низко прорычал Кайло, и от звука его голоса по позвоночнику Хакса пробежала дрожь. Кайло коснулся губами его шеи, - теперь, когда ты знаешь, - он сделал еще один долгий глубокий вдох и осторожно прижался зубами к коже, - собираешься ли ты аррестовать меня, генерал?

Руки Хакса сжались на его бедрах. Когда он был так близко, становилось труднее сдерживать прерывистое дыхание. Никогда еще сирень не дурманила так сильно. Искушение вдохнуть этот запах глубже было нестерпимым, оно манило, но в этом было темное безумье. Хакс закрыл глаза, призывая себя сосредоточиться.

\- Я так не думаю.

Он уткнулся лицом Кайло в щеку, когда тот всем весом опустился на него сверху. Хакс закашлялся, пытаясь вздохнуть, пока Кайло устраивался поудобнее, вдавливал его в землю все сильнее и грозил сломать ему ребра. Он уткнулся носом Хаксу в ключицу, и тот с трудом сглотнул. Прошло уже долгое время с тех пор, как кто-то прикасался к нему с подобной нежностью.

Наконец Кайло отстранился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- Спасибо.

\- Да кто мне, в конце концов, поверит, - вздохнул Хакс. – У меня на болотах живет монстр, пожирающий людей, - его губ коснулась улыбка. – Меня бы самого в подвале заперли.

\- Или где похуже, - поддразнил его Кайло, снова сверкнув клыками. Он сел сверху, высвободившись из рук Хакса. – И я так понимаю, это не вариант?

\- Да, я предпочел бы решить это по-другому, - пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы руки снова начали слушаться. Им хотелось вернуться на прежнее место, на бедра Кайло, вернуть его на место. Но Хакс приказал себе опустить их, и Кайло слез, одним слитным движением поднялся на ноги. – Для всех будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь, под моим присмотром.

Заправив за ухо прядь волос, Кайло оглядел его с ног до головы и задал простой прямолинейный вопрос:

\- Так тебя устраивает то, какой я?

Хакс замер, вскинул голову и скривил губы, оглядев Кайло в ответ. Рассвет только занимался, тьма позади них начинала сдаваться, не в силах противостоять свету. Хотя сам Хакс все еще оставался в тени, кожа возвышавшегося над ним Кайло окрасилась в розоватые оттенки, подобные фиалковому вину, и затмевала звезды.

\- Это вряд ли, - проворчал Хакс, поднимаясь на колени и вставая. Он покачался на онемевших ногах, подошел к берегу и поднял свои загубленные брюки, покрытые коркой грязи. Вещи Кайло были неподалеку, висели на ветке каштанового дуба, брюки и рубашка поверх пальто, чтобы их не вымочила утренняя роса. Хакс проглотил свое недовольство и захватил и их тоже. Он засунул все под мышку и протянул вторую руку Кайло. – Ты идешь?

\- Конечно, - Кайло переплел свои холодные пальцы с его. – Можно мы поспим у тебя? В моей комнате пахнет твоими носками.

\- Полагаю, да, - улыбнулся Хакс.

Жаб сменили квакши, светлячки исчезли, над водой раздалось хихиканье пустельги, а вода из болотно-черной стала стальной и поблескивала в редких лучах солнца. Свет посеребрил покрытую росой паутину, превратив ее в зеркальную мозаику, качавшуюся на едва заметном ветру. Но прохлада раннего утра была обманчива: солнце вскоре должно было подняться и принести с собой жару.

Кожа Хакса была покрыта тонким слоем грязи, которая трескалась при движении. Суставы ныли, челюсть болела, и было необходимо срочно обработать раны на животе, но единственное, о чем мог думать Хакс, это постель. Они медленно зашли в дом, протащились по лестнице и зашли в тихую гавань спальни Хакса. Он вздохнул, кинул вещи на пол и уже сейчас пожалел о том, что будет с ног до головы покрыт грязью, когда проснется. Как и его простыни. Кайло скользнул на них и почти что превратился в черно-белый рисунок, сделанный поверх теплых красок постельного белья, но Хакс слишком устал, чтобы обратить внимание.

Он залез под стеганое одеяло, зарылся носом в подушки и, вздохнув, обмяк. Кайло обернулся вокруг него, уткнулся коленями ему под бедра и закинул на него руку. Хакс, слишком уставший для того, чтобы возмутиться, почувствовал, что становится невесомым.

\- Кайло, - пробормотал он скрипучим от сонливости голосом.

Кайло замычал ему в затылок, щекоча дыханием кожу.

\- Спасибо, - невнятно произнес Хакс почти что себе в подушку – и уснул под звуки начинающегося дождя, пока где-то за задернутыми занавесками понемногу вставало, обеляя жемчужно-серую дымку тумана, солнце.


End file.
